une drôle de mission
by soffie
Summary: pourquoi lui donne-t-elle rendez-vous alors qu'il arrivait enfin à l'oublier. CHAP 14 en ligne
1. Default Chapter

La pluie tombait doucement sur lui et il se demandait pourquoi il était là. Il se souvenait d'avoir un rendez-vous important mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Tant de souffrance et tant d'échec avait fait de lui un être en manque cruelle de confiance en soi. Il savait que même du haut de ses 24 ans il avait vécu et vu le plus de souffrance que certains en toute une vie. Il se souvient de ses amis d'école au célèbre collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la nostalgie le frappa encore plus fort et plus durement depuis qu'il savait qui il allait rencontrer à ce rendez-vous. La vie des fois donne des croches pieds a ses enfants.  
  
Il rentra dans le bar « le chaudron baveur » où il savait devoir attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Il prit place à une table, commanda une bonne bièreaubeurre et attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures et des heures. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agiter et ce réveilla en sursaut la baguette a la main lorsque qu'on lui toucha l'épaule. HERMIONE ! Il lui fallu un instant pour remettre ses idées en place et se souvenir du pourquoi de sa présence ici. Il aurait tellement aimé l'oublier, elle et celui pour qui elle l'avait abandonné. Dire qu'ils se disaient amis.  
  
Elle lui demanda si tout allait bien pour lui, et il fit une réponse évasive et pas du tout convaincante mais elle ne dit rien si elle l'eue remarqué. Elle non plus ne pensait pas le revoir un jour, il avait été tellement odieux et puéril quand il apprit pourquoi elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme il le souhaitait. Elle commanda une bièreaubeurre pour elle et en demanda une deuxième pour lui. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait une mission a remplir et que jamais il n'en sortirait indemne. Il burent en silence et après un long moment elle lui demanda de le suivre à l'étage où elle avait prit une chambre.  
  
Ils montèrent les étages et se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce composer d'un double lit, d'un petit bureau en dessous de la fenêtre et de deux tables de nuit. Prit au piège dans cette espace précaire il pouvait entendre son souffre régulier, il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. Il se surpris à la contempler de haut en bas, se rendant compte du fait qu'elle avait beaucoup changer et c'était embelli avec le temps. Ses beaux cheveux auburn qui ondulaient et cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux de couleur brun ou il aurait tellement aimé lire de l'amour pour lui, son petit nez mutin et sa bouche. Hummmm sa bouche il aurait tellement aimé y goûter au moins un fois juste pour savoir quel goût elle pourrait avoir. Sa silhouette qui lui faisait regretter de ne pas s'être battu plus pour elle au lieu de l'abandonner dans les bras de celui qui lui avait fait chavirer le c?ur en premier.  
  
Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, comme un félin de sa proie. Il ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait mais il recula de plusieurs pas pour se retrouver acculé contre le mur. Elle continuait d'avancé. La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de lui et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts, et n'y pouvant plus elle approcha sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser tendre. Il sembla se réveiller à ce moment là et lui attrapa la tête pour approfondir le baiser lui faisant ouvrir la bouche et apprivoiser sa langue. Elle émit un petit bruit de satisfaction sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle était juste en mission. Hermione commença à déboutonner la robe du jeune homme et glissa ses doigts sous sa chemise. Elle ressenti comme une décharge électrique au bout de ses doigts. Il frissonna a son contact.  
  
Prit dans une espèce d'envie sauvage d'assouvire un amour trop grand et trop souvent frustré, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il la regarda un instant, la déshabillant du regard et comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle commença à déboutonner sa robe, se retrouvant devant lui en sous-vêtements. Il s'approcha et effleura son coup avec ses lèvres, la faisant sursauté de surprise. Il descendit le long de son torse et rencontra vite un vêtement qu'il trouvait superflu en ce moment et entreprit de lui en débarrassé avec les dents. Elle se tortillait sous lui et effleurait son désir à chaque mouvement de hanche, le rendant de plus en plus fou d'elle. Lorsqu'il se mit à mordiller ses tétons elle failli crié son plaisir mais n'émit d'un grognement. Toujours a la découverte de ce corps qui lui avait été pendant si longtemps refuser il traça des chemins brûlant avec la langue jusqu'à ce retrouver entre ses jambes. Déplacent légèrement son string sur le coté, il titilla son intimité.  
  
N'y pouvant plus, il se déshabilla et la prie violemment, comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Elle émit un crie de surprise au moment ou il rentrait en elle et commença a se mouvoir doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Ils attenirent l'orgasme en même temps. Il se retira d'elle la regarda avec amour, le jeune homme déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser et tomba de sommeil.  
  
Hermione se leva, alla jusqu'à la cheminée, elle jeta dedans une poignet d'une poudre grise et appela Dumbledor. Le visage du directeur de Poudlard apparu dans la cheminée, elle lui dit que Drago Malefoy m'avait la marque. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Drago assis sur le lit en train de la regarder avec ses yeux orageux remplir de colère. 


	2. révélation

Discamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf quelqu'un  
mais vous le serez plus tard. Ah vi, l'histoire est à moi aussi  
  
Je tenais à remercier Sinueuse qui m'a donner l'envie d'écrire un suite.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
Hermione eu l'impression que des explications n'allaient pas tarder à être  
demandées. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et revient vers le lit où  
Drago la regardant avec autant de haine qu'il pouvait en montrer. Elle  
s'assit à côté de lui et soupira.  
_ Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu avais ce rendez-vous avec moi ?  
_ Non pas vraiment, je pensais plutôt te demander de quel marque tu parlais  
à Dumbledor ! Parce qu'il n'y a aucune marque sur ma peau que je n'ai  
depuis la naissance !!!  
_ Oui, on savait cela et c'est une toute autre marque que celle de celui-  
dont-on-ne-doit-prononcé-le-nom qu'il me fallait voir et demander à Harry  
ou Ron de venir vérifier sa présence aurait peut-être été fait, heuuuuu  
comment dire, en dehors de ton plein consentement !  
_ Mais de quelle marque parle-tu ?  
_ Tu vois cette petite étoile que tu as la juste dans le creux de ta  
hanche, et bien cette marque désigne l'un des trois gardiens du paradis.  
Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui fils de mangemort, gardien du  
paradis, il n'y eu pour lui qu'une façon de ne pas devenir fou à cette  
nouvelle. Il éclata de rire, un rire sans joie, un rire de dément au bord  
de gouffre. Hermione le gifla, puis rougissant elle détourna le regard.  
_ J'ai moi aussi une de ses marques, la sous mon sein gauche. Elle le  
souleva délicatement et lui montra une petite tache en forme d'étoile.  
Drago tendit la main vers elle et effleura la marque du bout des doigts. De  
la savoir la devant lui et toujours en costume d'Eve, redonna de la vigueur  
à son désir.  
_ Qui est le troisième gardien ? Demanda Drago en espèrent que ce n'était  
pas Potter.  
_ On ne sait pas qui c'est encore et les centaures y travaillent mais  
l'important c'est que cette étoile soit sur toi. D'après la légende, deux  
jeunes personnes âme s?ur mais devant se haïr avant de s'aimer, et un  
enfant devront sauver le paradis de l'invasion du mal hors de la mort d'un  
Lord noir. Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort à été vaincu par Harry.  
_ On est des âmes s?urs ! Drago n'en revenait pas, il l'avait tellement  
haïs et tellement aimé.  
Pour toute réponse elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les  
siennes. Il répondit à son baiser et l'approfondit. Leurs langues  
s'affrontaient et aucun des deux ne pouvait prédire qui en ressortirait  
vainqueur. Elle se lassa glisser au sol, se retrouvant à genoux devant  
Drago. Elle laissait se balader sa langue sur la peau d'ablate de son  
gardien. Drago commençait à suffoquer et a haleté et lorsque Hermione  
referma sa bouche sur son désir, il se sentit tomber.  
_ Hermione, Drago, vous êtes là ! Appela une voix derrière la porte de la  
chambre.  
La jeune fille se releva, s'habilla et demanda à Drago que faire de même.  
Elle le regarda s'habiller avec les yeux brûlant d'un désir qui venait  
d'être interrompu.  
Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi jeune homme, attend ce soir et tu  
verras ce dont je suis capable.  
Puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle alla ouvrir la porte et se  
retrouva nez à nez avec Hagrid. Derrière lui se cachait Harry et Ron, ils  
contournèrent le demi-géant et l'entourant de leurs bras ils lui firent un  
bisou sur chaque joue. Derrière eux, Drago commençait à sentir une étrange  
douleur, comme de la jalousie. Le fait de savoir que Harry avait été son  
premier et qu'ils gardaient encore leur amitié au plus haut d'un pied  
d'stal comme si leur histoire d'amour avait été une parenthèse dans leur  
amitié. La jalousie, voilà le nom de ses maux. Les deux jeunes hommes  
lâchèrent Hermione et firent un signe de main discret à Drago.  
_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites la tous les trois ? Demanda la jeune  
fille.  
Harry eut un drôle de lueur dans les yeux, elle frissonna.  
_ Nous pensons avoir trouver le troisième gardien !  
  
Reviewe SVP, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en penser ! MERCI 


	3. le 3eme gardien

Discamer : rien ne m'appartient dans les personnes de Harry Potter, sauf Kiara, Phanie et Arnaud.  
  
Je tiens à remercier Falyla qui m'a fait découvrir à travers l'une de ses fics le prénom féminin que je prédestine à ma futur fille, ayant légèrement craqué dessus.  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
Fumseck : LOL ! Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à la fin de cette fic puisque que j'écrie souvent tout d'un jet sans vraiment relire et j'espère que je ne connaîtrais pas le syndrome de la page blanche. J'ai commencé à lire ta fic, tu as bien fait de faire de la pub car elle me plait. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose a te dire, JE VEUX LA SUITEUUUUUUUU !!!!! MDRRRR  
  
La Copine A Merry : La voilà la suite régal toi !!! hé hé  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione se demanda pourquoi il l'avait interrompu à cet instant la ! Le troisième gardien enfin.  
  
_ C'est qui alors ? demanda Drago  
  
Harry le regarda de haut en bas, réalisant qu'il était mal habillé, il sentit les sarcasmes monter en lui  
  
_ Alors Malefoy depuis quand tu ne fais plus attention à ta tenue vestimentaire ? Peut-être à chaque fois qu'une fille se jette dans tes .  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Hermione lui mit une baffe. Elle était rouge de colère. (nda j'la comprends).  
  
_ Si c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici, et bien ce n'était pas la peine.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Ron et Hagrid, qui étaient tous les deux rester près de la porte, et leurs demanda l'identité de l'enfant.  
  
_ On a un léger problème avec ce côté là de la prophétie, il semblerait que le dernier gardien soit, en faite l'un des jumeaux Dusley. _ Hélas se renfrogna Harry. Il semblerait que l'un des enfants de Dudley soit l'élu.  
  
Dudley Dusley est le cousin de Harry. Moldue et fier de l'être, comment allait-il réagir en apprenant que l'un de ses rejetons est un sorcier et de plus l'un des gardiens.  
  
Réalisant toute l'étendue de leur problème, ils décident d'aller manger, puis ils iraient du côté moldue de Londres afin d'avoir une conversation avec le cousin d'Harry. Hermione demanda quelques instants pour prendre une douche et changer ses vêtements, Drago se proposa d'ailleurs de lui tenir compagnie.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Kiara et Arnaud dévalaient l'escalier qui menait de leur chambre à la cuisine et s'engouffrèrent par la petite porte sous le regard attendri de leurs grands-parents.  
  
_ Tout le portrait de leur pères ces enfants, dit Pétunia la mère de Dudley et accessoirement tante de bourreau de jeunesse d'Harry.  
  
D'ailleurs toute la famille de Dudley avait été horrible avec lui, le traitent de monstre et d'anormal tout ça parce qu'il était un sorcier. Les deux enfants se mirent à table de chaque côté de leurs parents. Et oui Dudley avait fini par trouver une femme, mais il faut dire qu'il avait beaucoup maigri et énormément changé depuis le temps que Harry ne l'ait pas vu. L'amour il est vrai fait des miracles et jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'une femme tel que Phanie puisse s'intéresser à lui. Il se maria à 18 ans et un an après les jumeaux naissaient pour la plus grande joie de leurs parents et grands-parents qui attendaient que ça et essaient de les pourrir comme ils l'avaient fait avec Dudley.  
  
Ce que Pétunia et Vernon Dusley ignoraient c'est que Phanie est une sorcière et que Kiara en est l'héritière. Le plus dur a été de faire comprendre à la fillette de ne pas utiliser ses dons devant ses aïeuls paternels alors que les maternels l'encourageait à s'entraîner.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pendant ce temps au chaudron baveur et plus précisément dans la salle de bain ou la douche froide aurait peut-être refroidir les occupants. Hermione avait ses longues jambes fuseler autant du corps de Drago, ce dernier la retenant contre le mur de la dite douche qui n'était absolument pas froide. Drago aida sa promise à s'empaler sur lui et il remercia le ciel qu'elle soit légère comme une plume. Ils avaient tous les deux énormément de problème pour respirer et la chaleur moite de la pièce n'arrangeait pas les choses. Après avoir finir leurs toilettes (nda : bin vi ils ont du se relaver les deux tourtereaux) ils rejoignirent les 3 hommes qui les attendaient à une table avec des sandwichs et des verres de jus de citrouilles. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, Harry ruminant encore, la douleur de sa joue encore sensible et la peur d'en prendre une autre ne fit pas remarquer à la jeune fille que cela faisait plus de 45 minutes qu'ils les attendaient. Ron et Hagrid dans une indifférence totale pensaient juste que le plus dur était encore à faire et que Harry ne devrait pas dépenser son énergie à provoquer Hermione et Drago. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se faisait très discret repensant à tout ce qui avait changer dans sa vie depuis la vieille. La prophétie, l'amour de sa vie, son ennemie. Voilà quelque chose qui ne changeait pas Harry serait toujours un ennemie mais tant qu'il y aurait Hermione jamais il ne ferait quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il l'aimait tellement, il avait cru en devenir fou dans sa jeunesse lorsqu'elle s'était refusé à lui. Ils finirent de manger et partir pour une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres où le destin les attendait.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Petit moi vouloir Grandes Revieuws pour pouvoir continuer histoire ! LOL Mais au delà de la blague dite moi ce que vous en penser ! MERCIIIIII d'avance ! hihi 


	4. mystère

Discamer : rien ne m'appartient dans les personnes de Harry Potter, sauf Kiara, Phanie et Arnaud.  
  
Je tiens à remercier Falyla qui m'a fait découvrir à travers l'une de ses fics le prénom féminin que je prédestine à ma futur fille, ayant légèrement craqué dessus.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lushita : bin voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.  
  
Ali la sorcière d'halloween : et une suite pour mademoiselle Ali en esperent qu'elle te plaise autant que le début !!!  
  
Fumseck : bon j'ai pris très mais alors très mal ( LOL) marques sur la longueur de mes chapitres et ce n'est rien que pour ton plaisir que celui là est plus long ! Hé hé Les intermèdes viendront par la suite, pour l'instant je les vois mal le faire sur la pelouse de Dudley ! koike !!! MDR  
  
Bizouille à toi.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Le temps était magnifique et Hermione se demandait s'il en serait toujours de même une fois que le troisième gardien serait à leur côté. C'est vrai que le plus dur serait sûrment de convaincre le cousin d'Harry et elle ressentait en elle une sorte de désespoire.  
  
Comme par télépathie Drago senti que Hermione n'allait pas bien, il lui prit la main et la sentit tremblante, sûrment à cause de l'enfant. D'après ce qu'il savait de la famille d'Harry la parti n'étais pas gagner d'avance.  
  
Harry lui ruminait toujours et toujours regrettant d'avoir laisser Hermione lui échapper, se modissant de ne pas faire parti de la prophétie, il n'était pas habituer à ne pas être au centre de l'action.  
  
Au détour d'un chemin, un hibou atterri sur l'épaule de Hagrid. Celui ci détacha rapidement la missive que portait l'animal, lui donnant une caresse sur la tête de ses grosses mains et la laissa s'envoler. Tout cela ne prit que quelques secondes afin de ne pas alarmer tous les moldues qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.  
  
Le demi-géant déplia le parchemin et lu la lettre en silence puis fronça ses sourcils épais.  
  
_ Je suis désolé les enfants mais je vais devoir vous laisser un petit problème, mais rien de bien grave. Ron, il faut que tu viennes avec moi.  
  
Ron dévisagea Hagrid et ce dernier lui tendit le message. Le visage de Ron passa par toutes les couleurs. Il baissa la tête semblant réfléchir puis semblant rassembler toutes ses forces, il dit à Hagrid qu'il allait le suivre.  
  
Harry, Drago et Hermione ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux et avant qu'ils eurent le temps de poser la moindre question les deux hommes avaient transplaner.  
  
_ Je me demande bien ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les deux gardiens qui se trouvaient à coté de lui.  
  
_ Moi aussi j'aimerai bien le savoir Harry, Ron est un ami et l'expression de son visage m'a effrayer pendant un instant. Mais je sais aussi que nous seront tout en temps et en heure répliqua Hermione.  
  
Ils se remirent en chemin en silence, la main de Drago toujours dans celle d'Hermione.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Papa papa papa papa papa papa  
  
_ Arrête ça Kiara tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu répète toujours la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'on te répond. Je suis en train de parler avec ta grand-mère alors tu attends que j'ai fini.  
  
Kiara fit une moue boudeuse et son frère étant d'esprit fraternel fit la tête avec elle par solidarité.  
  
DING DONG  
  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrer venait de retentir et déjà les jumeaux avaient oublier qu'ils étaient fâchés et courraient déjà vers l'entrée de la maison.  
  
_ Papa ! il y a des gens dehors qui viennent pour moi, dit une fillette que Harry pensa être l'un des enfants  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça lui demanda-t-il ?  
  
_ Je l'ai vu cette nuit et tantôt je voulais le dire a papa mais il m'a crier dessus en disant qu'il devait finir sa discutions avec mamy avant.  
  
La petit fit une moue qui attendrie Harry.  
  
_ Potter ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-la ? demanda Dudley  
  
_ Harry Potter s'exclama Phanie, le célèbre Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu dans ma maison  
  
Drago senti une nausée monter en lui.  
  
_ P HANIE !!! s'écria Dudley, mes parents sont là et ils ne doivent pas savoir pour toi et pour Kiara. Puis se tournant vers Harry il ajouta : repasse ce soir et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.  
  
Harry acquiesça et commença à tourner les talons quand Kiara l'attrapa par les jambes l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.  
  
_ papa, maman, Harry y vient me chercher à cause de mon étoile dit la petite fille en toute innocence (mais oui, on y croit) et il va m'emmener avec lui ce soir.  
  
Hermione remarqua que la petite fille la dévisageait et la ressenti comme une sensation d'intrusion dans sa tête. Drago de son coté se sentait nerveux.  
  
_ Nous verrons tout ça ce soir, je t'en prie Harry avant que mes parents viennent voir qui est à la porte.  
  
Ils partirent en promettant de revenir le soir même vers 19 heures. (heures de l'apéro ! nan j'suis pas une alcoolo !! LOL)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pendant ce temps à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Ron était totalement effondrer et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues accentuaient la pâleur de sa peau.  
  
_ Hélas, dit Dumbledore, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle, il faudra qu'elle s'en sorte seule. L'éclat, d'habitude malicieux, de ses yeux avait laissé place à un profond désespoire.  
  
_ Il reste encore une chance avec les gardiens ? demanda Ron  
  
_ Personne ne le sais, mon ami, personne. Seule l'espoir peut nous aider. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Ahhhh Touffu, comment allons nous faire maintenant ? sa présence me manque déjà ! Hagrid eu un profond soupire.  
  
Le chien le regarda et comme ci il comprenait son maître, une fine larme coula de ses yeux.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
les humains croient toujours que nous ne les comprenons pas. Mon maître est si triste. Cette petite sorcière nous avait pourtant donner beaucoup de bonheur et même si il m'a expliquer que c'était le destin.  
  
Mais mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur ?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
fin du chapitre ! quoi ? quoi ? nan nan on me frappe pas parce que j'ai fini le chapitre a cette endroit la ! nan nan si vous voulez me punir envoyer moi une review ! LOL 


	5. explication

Discamer : Rien à moi sauf Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie et l'histoire.  
  
Je voudrais remercier aussi mon traitement de texte qui a la faculté de pouvoir corriger orthographe et grammaire et sans lui les fautes seraient encore plus nombreuses que ce qu'elles sont déjà !!! LOL  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ali : vivi à la fin on est dans la tête du Touffu, je pense le faire intervenir de temps en temps. Pour ce qui est de la p'tite Kiara je me suis largement inspirer de ma fille et à ta place je serais pas presser d'avoir la même ! LOL. Nan c'est pas Ginny qui à un problème, il y a même pas d'indice la dessus dans ce chapitre la, faudra attendre le prochain. Hé hé (p'tit rire sadique de soffie niark niark ). Et re nan Kiara ne peut pas lire dans les pensées des gens, elle n'est absolument pas télépathe mais elle a un don qui peut le faire croire. Bizouille et dépêche toi de faire la suite de ta fic, j'suis impatiente de la lire.  
  
Fumseck : voilà la suite, un p'tit hommage à toi en faisant apparaître un animal ailé et enflammé qui fera souvent des p'tites visites impromptu. Ahhh et j'oubliai, ce chap est aussi long que le précédant mais je te promets de pouvoir beaucoup les rallonger vu que je suis l'inspiration du moment sans vraiment savoir où cela va me mener. Je te fais un gros bec sur la joue et attends ta MAJ pour ta fic.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
C'est vers 19h30 que Hermione, Drago et Harry arrivèrent de nouveau chez Dudley. Celui-ci les fit entrer chez lui. Ils passèrent dans le salon où Phanie leurs proposa un thé, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous.  
  
_ Alors Harry, commença Dudley, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ici ?  
  
_ Je ne suis pas sûre que cela va te plaire, cousin répondit Harry sur la défensive.  
  
Hermione qui voyait bien que les ressentiments de Harry étaient coriace tenta d'apaiser les choses.  
  
_ En faite nous venons pour un de vos enfants qui, il semblerait serait un ou une sorcière, et qui en plus de ça serait un des gardiens du paradis.  
  
Dudley en restait estomaquer et c'est a ce moment là que Phanie revient de la cuisine avec le thé. Il lui fit un p'tit topo de ce qui venait de se dire et elle appela tout de suite Kiara.  
  
La petite tornade arriva en courant et lorsqu'elle eut reconnu Harry se jeta sur lui. Un peu surpris de la façon dont la petite fille agissait avec lui Harry lui colla un bisou sur la joue et lui demanda si elle allait bien, elle répondit par l'affirmation.  
  
_ Kiara ma chérie, laisse Harry tranquille la réprimanda Phanie. Harry l'observa en silence quelques instants.  
  
Quelle magnifique femme elle était, on se demandait comment Dudley avait fait pour la conquérir. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un blond presque blanc comme les cheveux de Drago mais indisciplinés comme ceux de Harry. Ses yeux marron, presque noir faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Ses courbes généreuses justes comme il le faut, il se surprit à être jaloux de Dudley.  
  
_ Kiara est une sorcière tout comme moi dit Phanie  
  
Ses simples mots mirent Harry en hébétude. Dudley à épouser une sorcière. Le Dudley qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas approcher de son monde et de ses gens anomaux !  
  
_ Et bien dit moi Dudley, c'est ce que l'on dit a propos des gens qui ne changent jamais d'avis mais est-ce qu'au moins tes parents sont au courant de tout ça !  
  
_ bin, heuu furent les seules choses que Dudley puis dire avant qu'Arnaud ne renverse son verre d'orange sur les genoux de son père ce qui provoqua l'hillarité général.  
  
Phanie se leva prête à nettoyer tout ça, elle recherchait sa baguette magique dans les replis de sa robe lorsque Kiara s'approcha de son père.  
  
D'un coup de main et fit disparaître la tache et rempli de nouveau le verre de son frère comme ci une cruche invisible se trouvait au-dessus du verre.  
  
Les adultes en restaient choqués, sauf Phanie et Dudley qui étaient habituer à la voir agir de la sorte.  
  
_ Elle fait de la magie sans baguette, bafouilla Hermione, et elle a l'air sacrément bonne en plus de ça. Son jeune age n'a pas l'air de lui poser de problème.  
  
_ Ils nous faut savoir si elle porte une tache de naissance ressemblant à une étoile sur elle, demanda Drago  
  
_ Oui en effet elle porte une telle marque derrière son oreille droite.  
  
La petite bougea légèrement la tête sur le coté et montra a toute l'assembler sa magnifique étoile. Son frère fit une moue déconfite et dit que lui aussi en avait une derrière l'oreille gauche et tout comme ça s?ur il dévoila son étoile.  
  
_ Alors la, on a un problème dit tout simplement Harry. Est-ce que Arnaud montre des signes de magicien demanda-t-il à dudley ?  
  
_ Non répondit ce dernier, jusqu'à maintenant il n'a rien montré du tout comme talent.  
  
_ C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que papy et mamy ne l'aime plus répondit Kiara.  
  
Son frère s'était blotti contre sa mère et reniflait sans sa jupe. Harry comprit ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
_ Ils nous faut prévenir Dumbledore au plus vite, argumenta Drago, mais peut-être que le faite qu'ils soient deux n'est pas un hasard.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dans une pièce circulaire, où un vieille homme à moitié endormi sur son bureau, attendant des nouvelles d'une amie récemment hospitaliser, entendis un bruit sec contre la fenêtre de son bureau. Il se leva pour laisser entre Fumseck.  
  
Normalement se dernier devait être avec Harry, pourquoi donc se trouvait-il ici. Il remarqua alors un parchemin attacher à la patte de l'animal, il le retira et commença sa lecture.  
  
Cher Dumbledore  
  
Nous rencontrons chez le 3ème gardien un léger problème qui demande votre aide. En effet il semblerait que les jumeaux aient tous les deux la marque et nous ne pouvons pas savoir lequel des deux est l'élu. Je pensais les amener la Poudlard afin de leurs faire passer des testes et de pourvoir déterminer lequel des deux est notre gardien. Drago a bien prit la chose, il semble même ravi de ne pas être que le fils d'un mangemort. Hermione le couvre comme elle peut (une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore) et n'aller pas croire que cela me gêne. Nous pensons arriver vers 8 heures du matin. Il faudrait penser à lever les défenses anti-moldues pour que mon cousin puissent entrée dans Poudlard.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
_ Alors la Fumseck si je m'attendait à ça ! Ils sont deux ! Il faut que j'aille de suite voir les centaures. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ron et Hagrid eux ne savaient rien encore de tout cela. Ils se demandaient comment allait réagir Harry et Hermione en apprenant la mauvaise nouvelle. Mais hélas, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'éviter le faite qu'il l'apprennent.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fini le chapitre.  
  
Bonjour je m'appelle soffie et je suis une droguer des reviews. Aller aller envoyer moi en pleins et si quelqu'un a une idée sur qu'est ce qui rend Dumbledore, Ron et Hagrid si triste et bin dites le moi ! 


	6. préparation

Discamer : Rien à moi sauf Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie et l'histoire  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Ali The With : aller aller y a pas beaucoup de sorcière à qui Ron et Touffu et je dirais même tous les sorciers connaissent bien. Il y a quelques indices dans ce chapitre et la réponse dans le suivant ! Hé hé vi je suis sadique je sais !!! Hé hé. J'ai dit à Dudley et sa femme pour le thé et y m'a dit de te répondre qu'ils faisaient que ce qu'il voulait chez eux ! mdr. Vi j'ai une fille et j'ai 26 ans ! vivi j'suis une vieille et oui bientôt je vais voir mes premières rides ! $ ;-). Je prends note pour ta signature mais j'espère pour toi que je vais pas faire une fic interminable avec des centaines de chapitres . hihihi Bizouille à toi p'tite sorcière.  
  
Fumseck : nan je peux pas te dire ce qu'ils savent, on en apprend un peu dans ce chapitre et il y a quelques indices mais la révélation viendra dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais je sais je te mets la pression et tu as pas encore lu ce chapitre que tu voudrais déjà lire le suivant !! LOL De rien pour la reviews mais fait vite la suite parce que moi je me meurs de savoir. Hé hé  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry réfléchit pendant un moment sur les nouveaux faits inattendus et sur le moyen d'y trouver une solution. Hermione semblait aussi en pleine réflexion.  
  
_ Je crois que j'ai une solution provisoire, dit Harry après un long moment de silence.  
  
Il sortit de sa poche une petite statuette, agita sa baguette par-dessus et prononça une formule magique. Devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, un superbe phénix apparu. Hermione et Drago reconnurent tout de suite Fumseck.  
  
_ Tu l'as souvent avec toi, demanda Drago  
  
_ Oui, le plus possible. Il m'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.  
  
Il se tourna vers Dudley et ajouta  
  
_ Prépare tes affaires je t'emmène dans mon monde !!!  
  
Phanie semblait heureuse, elle allait pouvoir revoir le monde sorcier. Montrer à ses enfants leurs héritages maternel.  
  
_ Que veux-tu faire Harry s'informa Hermione.  
  
_ Je vais envoyer un message à Dumbledore et on part tous pour quelques jours de vacances à l'hôtel Poudlard.  
  
_ Et en plus il se trouve drôle marmonna Drago dans sa moustache.  
  
Hermione esquissa un léger sourire autant pour la réplique d'Harry que pour celle de Drago.  
  
Harry fini de rédiger sa lettre, l'attacha à la patte de Fumseck, lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. L'oiseau chantonna quelques notes de musique comme pour lui répondre et disparu par la fenêtre.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Tu seras sage pendant mon absence demanda Hagrid à son chien.  
  
Celui ci aboya une réponse et l'humain parti en traînant des pieds en direction de la grille de Poudlard où l'attendait presque la totalité du corps enceignent du collège le plus célèbre d'angleterre.  
  
Une fois qu'il eut franchi les grilles, il releva la tête et croisa le regard froid de Rogue. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il venait, Severus n'avait jamais montré de sympathie pour leur pauvre souffrante.  
  
Il mit tout cela dans un coin de sa tête se proposant à lui-même d'y reflechir plus tard.  
  
_ Bien mes enfants nous pouvons y aller maintenant lança Dumbledore au milieu d'un silence assez lourd.  
  
Ils transplanerent tous pour Ste Mangouste l'hôpital des sorciers.  
  
A leurs arrivés une petite femme, replète s'approcha d'eux.  
  
_ Il n'y a pas de changement, dit-elle dans un souffre. Ron est avec elle, il la veille jour et nuit.  
  
_ Allons Molly, il faut le faire sortir de là, je vais l'envoyer rejoindre Harry, Hermione et Drago car ils rencontrent quelques ennuis avec le dernier des gardiens.  
  
Albus se rendit dans une pièce avenante et marcha jusqu'à un lit où était étendue la plus grande des sorcières, la plus grande de ses amies. Il eut du mal à retenir ses larmes mais les ravala avant que Ron ne tourne la tête pour voir qui était entrée dans la pièce.  
  
Dumbledore lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur les jumeaux et sur la lettre d'Harry. Il lui demanda de se rendre dans la banlieue de Londres et d'escorter avec ses camarades les enfants et leurs parents jusqu'à Poudlard.  
  
Il fit un signe positif de la tête et transplana.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tiens encore cette odeur, mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien être. Mon maître m'a dit d'être sage, mais cette odeur m'attire. J'espère que la sorcière va mieux, à son age aussi prendre de tel risque. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cette expérience.  
  
Je ne sens plus cette odeur elle a disparu, c'est vraiment étrange et dès que mon maître rendre, j'irai renifler autour de la maison pour voir si je remarque quelques pistes.  
  
Touffu se leva, tourna en rond pendant quelques instants sur son coussin près du feu et se recoucha, s'endormant presque aussitôt.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Tout le monde est prêt, demanda Harry.  
  
Il eut pour toute réponse un oui collectif et au moment où il allait lever sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus, Ron apparu a coté de lui.  
  
_ Ron ! Hermione se jeta sur lui en le pressant de question.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ? Pourquoi Hagrid faisait cette tête ?  
  
Drago eu une bouffer de chaleur colérique lorsqu'il vit Hermione se jeter au cou de Ron. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira en arrière.  
  
_ Allons chérie, laisse le respirer il va sûrement nous expliquer le pourquoi de son départ précipiter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Dans la chambre de l'hopital Dumbledore se demandait comment Ron allait s'en sortir, sûrement qu'on lui poserait des question et il était sur qu'il y répondrait aussi.  
  
_ Ah ! Ron s'occupe de leur annoncer pour toi mais j'ai encore une terrible nouvelle à leurs annoncer dit-il presque pour lui-même.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
fin du chapitre  
  
Une p'tite review, je prends aussi les grandes § ;-) pour moi stp. Merci !!! 


	7. mauvaise nouvelle

Discamer : Rien à moi sauf Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie et l'histoire  
  
ERRATUM : je me suis tromper dans le nom du chien d'Hagrid, et oui je reconnais j'avais oublié comment ce nommait la pov bête !!! Lol. Donc bien sur je parle de Crocdur et pas de Touffu. Je ferais bientôt une mise à jour pour corriger tout ça, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont signalé mon erreur.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lushita : la réponse a ta question se trouvé dans ce chapitre et oui je me suis tromper sur le nom du chien, je fais mon mea culpa. Merci et voici la suite.  
  
Ali : bien sur qu'il a une moustache surtout quand je le fais marmonner !!! LOL. Tu as raison, tu as trouvé qui était malade, tu en as la confirmation et la raison dans ce chapitre. Oui oui je sais pour Crocdur, je suis honteuse de ne pas m'en être souvenu mais je vais modifier ça. Bizouille Angel of Nightmare. (Attention elle risque de fonder ta glace !!! lol)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hagrid rejoignit Dumbledore au chevet de la malade. Il avait les yeux rempli de larmes et la barbe toute mouiller d'avoir tellement pleurer. Il semblait pourtant que rien ne pouvait atteindre cette sorcière pourtant, elle laissait paraître tant de force et avait tant de pouvoir. Quelques part Hagrid plaignait Ron d'avoir à leurs annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, il était sûr que Hermione et Harry le prendraient mal. Que c'était triste quand même tout cette histoire !  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Drago commença à lever sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus, mais Ron lui attrapa le bras, secouant la tête en signe de négation.  
  
_ Non nous allons utiliser un porteauloin, comme cela nous arriverons directement dans Poudlard et nos invités seront beaucoup moins fatigué par le voyage, surtout que les enfants vont devoir passer des tests afin de déterminé lequel est l'élu.  
  
Ron avait fait sa tirade d'une seule traite sans laisser à Drago le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et aussi vite qu'il l'eut dit, il sortie de sa poche un vieux trousseau de clés rouiller.  
  
Harry expliqua à Dudley ce qui allait arriver pendant que Phanie faisait de même avec ses petits monstres (lol quelle affection dans ces mots !).  
  
_ A trois, vous êtes prêt ? Il y eu plusieurs hochement de tête. 1, 2 et 3.  
  
Ils eurent à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'ils étaient tous devant un magnifique château.  
  
_ Maman, papa, c'est magnifique dirent en c?ur les deux enfants.  
  
_ Je vais pourvoir être une princesse dans son château s'émerveilla la fillette.  
  
_ Et moi je serais ton chevalier servant ajouta Arnaud.  
  
A ce moment là, le jeune garçon se retrouva affubler d'une cote de maille et d'une épée tellement lourde qu'il avait du mal à en tenir la garde.  
  
_ Arnaud s'exclama Kiara, tu viens de te découvrir. Regarde la tête que font papa et maman, c'est trop comique ajouta la petite fille.  
  
_ Harry, Hermione et Drago doivent venir avec moi chez le directeur. Nous réglerons le problème concernant vos enfants après cela. Suivez-moi, ajouta Ron, je vais vous montrer votre appartement.  
  
Il s'ensuivit une longue promenade dans les couloirs labyranesque (pas sûr qu'il existe ce mot la moi !) de Poudlard jusqu'à un tableau qui représentaient des anges.  
  
_ Votre mot de passe est : paradisiaque (je sais j'aurais pu trouver mieux, et vouloir c'est pouvoir mais qui dit que je le voulais ! LOL)  
  
La famille Dusley prit possession de leur logement. Nos amis leurs dirent qu'ils avaient des choses à régler leurs expliquent comment aller à la grande salle pour le dîner, leurs souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'exclipsèrent. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Il faut que j'y aille, les enfants doivent déjà être à Poudlard et la soirée est loin d'être fini. Merlin je me fais trop vieux pour tout ça dit Dumbledore à tous ses collègues.  
  
Rogue et Chourave proposèrent de rester à veiller la malade, bien que personne n'espère plus de miracles. Les midicomages l'avaient dit et ils commençaient tous à s'en faire une raison.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry, Ron, Drago et Hermione marchaient en silence le long du couloir qui devaient les mener au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Alors Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda à brûle pourpoint Harry.  
  
Il y eu un long silence puis Ron soupira.  
  
_ Je pense que ce que j'ai à dire ne va pas vous plaire du tout, bien que je croie que Malefoy sera moins triste que vous autres mes amies.  
  
Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de Drago et celui ci senti qu'elle tremblait et que ses mains étaient froides.  
  
_ Accouche ! Fut le seul mot qui sortir de la bouche du blond.  
  
Ron le fixa un instant, remarquant les deux mains liées et détourna les yeux.  
  
_ Mac Gonagall est hospitaliser, elle a devait tester une nouvelle potion pour métamorphoser quelqu'un et.. il renifla, les larmes lui inondant le visage, elle est dans le coma depuis.  
  
Il avait dit ses derniers mots dans un murmure humide. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent sans trop savoir comment agir.  
  
Le jeune homme se sentait vider, il allait peut-être perdre la seule femme qui pouvait le plus ressembler à une mère pour lui. Il avait déjà perdu Sirius, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui !  
  
Il voulu s'enfuir, mais Ron qui était devant lui l'entoura de ses bras. Harry se laissa aller et pleura sur l'épaule du roux.  
  
De son côté Hermione s'était effondrer depuis longtemps dans les bras de Drago et déversaient des torrents de larmes.  
  
_ Nous devons nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore réussit à dire Ron.  
  
Il n'avait toujours pas relâcher Harry, il le tenait fermement contre lui sans ce rendre compte que ce dernier le fixait depuis un moment. Le roux détourna les yeux des deux gardiens et rencontra l'émeraude du regard d'Harry.  
  
Ron rougie et relâcha le survivant.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dudley et Phanie n'en revenaient de l'appartement qui était mis à leur disposition. Il était immense avec des couleurs chaudes et douces.  
  
_ Oh! Mon amour, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais ici. La célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore le plus grand de tout les sorciers aillant défait le règne de Grindlewald et Harry Potter celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort.  
  
Dudley réprima une grimace lorsque sa femme fit l'éloge de son cousin mais il ne dit rien. Il était plus préoccuper par l'avenir de ses enfants et même si jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux implications des révélations de Harry et ses amis.  
  
Il se surprit à penser qu'il n'en serait pas là s'il n'avait pas épouser une sorcière et presque malgré lui il commença à tenir Phanie responsable.  
  
La jeune femme elle ne semblait pas se rentre compte des états d'âmes de son mari tellement elle était émerveiller par ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Kiara et Arnaud passèrent devant leurs parents en se frottant les yeux et Phanie décida qu'il était l'heure de les couchés.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dumbledore était dans son bureau, il se demandait comment Drago et Harry allaient prendre la nouvelle qui devait leurs annoncer. Il se questionnait aussi sur les réactions qu'on pu avoir Hermione et Harry et dans une moindre implication Drago à l'annonce de l'hospitalisation de Minerva.  
  
Ahhh pourquoi avait-elle voulu teste cette potion.  
  
_ Minerva tu es une tête de mule ! Cria Albus au plafond comme si sa collègue et amie pouvait l'entendre de sa chambre à Ste Mangouste.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Une p'tite reviewe et vi encore un mystère mais qu'est ce que Dumbledore peut bien avoir encore a dire à Harry et Drago et pourquoi Hermione et Ron ne sont concerner, vous le serez dans le prochain épisode de .. Cette fic o__O LOL 


	8. une nouvelle famille

Discamer : les personnages de Harry Potter, et compagnie appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire et les personnages de Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie sont à moi.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ali : bin vi je te reproche de me faire languire parce que en temps que lecteur c'est stressant et je le fait subir parce que en temps qu'auteur c'est indispensable de faire languire ses lecteurs. Je sais que c'est paradoxale et puis moi j'aime pas le proverbe qui dit de ne pas faire aux autres ce qu'on aimerait pas qu'on nous fasse. Fait moi languire, je te le reprocherais sûrement encore mais je me gênerait pas pour en faire autant !!! LOL. Ah les p'tits monstres, hé hé moi j'ai plutôt des catastrophes naturelles à la maison, c'est simple mes enfants ont été rebaptisés Tornade et Ouragan. ;-)). Sinon Ma Gonagall ne m'a rien fait mais j'ai même besoin d'elle pour la suite de l'histoire et tu verras que son état actuel est nécessaire. Vivi je pensais mettre un p'tit slash et je le prépare un peu pour que cela vienne tout doucement et bien sur Ron en sera un acteur. Je ne te dirait pas maintenant qui est le deuxième acteur mais je pense que tu dois avoir ton idée ! Hi hi. Pour Dudley, essaye de te mettre à sa place, élever pendant des années dans le « racisme » contre les sorciers mais il va vite se rendre compte de son erreur et il va retrouver dans le droit chemin. Heu ta glace est dans le congel mais Phanie me demande tout le temps à la manger, je sais pas si elle tiendra le coup !!! LOL Grosses Bizouilles.  
  
Lushita : je suis transparente que ça dans la relation que je veux voir entre Ron et Harry ! Pfffff LOL. Nan Dudley se posait juste des questions du à une envie de protection de sa progéniture, il ne déteste pas les sorciers. Et puis voilà la suite !!! Hi hi. Bizzzzzzzzzzz  
  
La Copine A Merry : bin vi pov Harry mais je commençais à en avoir marre que ce soit toujours sur lui que ça tombe, bien qu'il ne soit pas en reste dans l'histoire. Pour les jumeaux et Dudley je me suis dit que ce serait cool que le dernier ai un rôle dans une fic et j'ai penser que d'y mettre des enfants pourrait y amener. Pour ce qui est de la moustache de Drago, c'était juste une expression (il marmonna de façon quasi incompréhensible sauf pour Hermione. Hé hé), il n'a pas de moustache et je pense pas lui en faire pousser une. Je vais vraiment essayer de faire des chapitres plus long même si cela veut dire que je mettrais en ligne moins souvent les chapitres suivant. Bizouille à toi.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ils serpentaient dans les couloirs depuis au moins 5 minutes dans un silence seulement brisé de temps en temps par les reniflements du aux sanglot qu'avaient encore Hermione.  
  
Arrivant devant une statue représentant un phénix, ils s'immobilisèrent se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe.  
  
_ Comment fait-on? Demanda Drago.  
  
_ D'habitude Dumbledore utiliser des noms de sucrerie pour ses mots de passe, on a cas les essayer.  
  
Il s'ensuivit une longue liste de gourmandise autant de sorciers que de moldues mais aucun n'était le bon. Au moment où ils songèrent à faire demi- tour, la statue se déplaça révélant des marches.  
  
_ Bon on y va ! Dit Ron.  
  
Ils escaladèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent vite devant une porte en bois. Harry frappa et une voix fatiguer lui dit d'entrer.  
  
_ Vous voici enfin mes enfants.  
  
_ Ron nous a mit au courant pour Minerva, Harry avait dit ça d'une traite, comme ci il voulait éviter au vieux sorcier de le faire.  
  
Dumbledore eut un rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. Il n'y avait aucune lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Il semblait si triste.  
  
_ Bon dans ce cas vous pouvez aller manger dans la grande salle puis vous irez dormir dans les chambres des préfets, votre mot de passe est mystère.  
  
Hermione se rappela qu'on était en plein milieu du mois d'août et que par conséquent il n'y avait aucun élève dans Poudlard.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Il a bien dit de tourner à gauche, puis au prochain carrefour de prendre à droite, demanda Dudley à sa tendre épouse.  
  
_ Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit mais j'ai l'impression que l'on tourne en rond. Elle produisit un bruit caverneux provenant de fond de sa gorge et qui pouvait ressembler à un grognement.  
  
_ Maman, j'ai faim dit une petite voix à côté d'elle.  
  
Phanie se baissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.  
  
_ Je sais mon chéri mais nous n'arrivons pas à trouver la grande salle où normalement devrait nous attendre notre repas.  
  
_ Je connais le chemin dit simplement Kiara. Ses parents la regardèrent avec des lueurs étranges dans les yeux. Un mélange de fierté et de peur. Cette enfant était tellement étrange des fois.  
  
La fillette les mena jusqu'à la grande salle. Des leurs entrer dans les lieux, leurs regards furent attirer par l'immensité de la salle qui paraissait encore plus grande puisque pendant les vacances il n'y avait pas les 4 tables des maisons de Poudlard.  
  
Puis leurs vues se posa sur le plafond enchanté, il y avait des milliers d'étoile dans le ciel au-dessus de l'école, quelle magnifique nuit d'été.  
  
Leurs regards se reposèrent sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la salle et ils purent constater que Ron, Hermione, Drago et Harry s'y trouvait déjà. Il y avait avec eux un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
Harry se leva et fit les présentations. Toute la famille Dusley prirent place et Kiara se trouva une place juste a coté de Harry. Elle lui sourie et lui posa une bise sur la joue.  
  
Il sembla surpris au début puis lui rendit son bisou, s'il avait tourné les yeux vers Dumbledore à ce moment la, il aurait pu voir une lueur de compréhension et de malice passer dans ses yeux.  
  
_ Mes amis, les révélations ne sont pas finies, je le crois bien et ce que j'ai à vous dire concerne Harry, Drago et dans d'autre mesure Phanie et, il sembla reflechir un instant, Dudley. Bien que les applications a long terme laisse croire qu'il y aura une conséquence pour tous ceux présent à cette table.  
  
Il rencontra le regard de Kiara et cette dernière hocha de la tête. Arnaud observait sa s?ur et sentait qu'elle savait depuis longtemps ce qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Nan, c'est pas possible ! Hurla Severus. Non non et non, je peux pas le croire et je ne veux pas le croire.  
  
_ Hélas, ce contenta de dire Hagrid.  
  
Le maître des potions lui jeta un regard noir dont lui seul a le secret. Puis par lassitude et sachant très bien que le demi-géant n'en était pas affecter, il continu.  
  
_ Quand seront-ils au courant, demanda-t-il avec froideur.  
  
_ Le plutôt possible, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore leurs dira sûrement ce soir.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Tiens encore, mais cette fois ci je peux sortir pour aller voir qu'est-ce qui ce passe. Sortant de ses réflexions, Crocdur avance vers la porte.  
  
Il pose une patte sur elle et cette dernière s'entre baille, puis il la pousse afin de pouvoir se retrouver dehors. Si Hagrid avait été là, il aurait trouver la façon d'agir de son chien plus qu'étrange, mais il n'était pas là et maintenant le gentil animal reniflait partout autour de la cabane de son maître.  
  
Puis soudain le chien sent quelque chose, il remonte une piste jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite, mais l'odeur disparaît juste la. Comme ci, quoi que ce soit qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était envoler à partir de cet endroit.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Harry, il semblerait que ta tante Pétunia était une crac-molle et pas conséquent il y a de forte chance pour que Dudley soit un sorcier.  
  
Tout le monde était silencieux et écoutait avec attention ce que disait Dumbledore. Le choc fur encaisser par Harry et Dudley et même Phanie, qui pourtant avait des doutes, resta un moment un bouche ouverte.  
  
_ Mais c'est pas possible, dit Dudley. Je veux dire pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre comme Harry ?  
  
_ Cela est en parti de ma faute, répliqua simplement le vieux sorcier. Oui lorsque ton nom c'est afficher sur le parchemin nous annonçant la naissance d'un nouveau sorcier, nous avons pris contact avec tes parents, comme nous le faisons chaque fois que cela concerne une famille de sorcier.  
  
Le directeur de Poudlard marqua une pause et après un petit silence comme ci il cherchait ses mots ou qu'il pesait le pour et le contre dans une histoire.  
  
_ Disons que tes parents ne nous ont pas accueillit de la meilleurs façon qu'il soit, dit-il tout simplement à Dudley.  
  
Harry sembla soudain réaliser toutes les implications et toutes les différences que cela aurait pu faire s'il avait été au courant plus tôt.  
  
_ Quel est le rapport avec moi, demanda simplement Drago après un long silence.  
  
Dumbledor le regarda pendant un instant, ce demandant comment il allait prendre la nouvelle, même comment tout le monde assis à cette table allaient réagir.  
  
_ Ceci est un autre problème, en faite, il semblerait que votre mère n'a pas été très fidèle, ainsi que votre père Harry.  
  
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant. Une confrontation par le regard se déroula pendant un instant jusqu'a ce que Kiara s'exclame soudain :  
  
_ Vous êtes nos tontons à Arnaud et à moi, parce que maman est votre s?ur.  
  
Cette fois ci c'était la consternation. Plus un bruit à la table sauf ceux que faisaient les jumeaux en train de manger, par du tout concerner ou donnant l'apparence d'être au courant depuis longtemps.  
  
_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser retourner à vos appartements, nous pourrons discuter de tout cela après une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
  
Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent. Kiara dit quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, ce dernier eut comme les yeux qui lui sortir de la tête de surprise puis promis de ne rien dire.  
  
Il regarda intensément ses amis et son cousin et en y réfléchissant, ils étaient tous un peu de sa famille maintenant, lui qui souhaitait une famille par-dessus tout.  
  
Drago aussi souhaitait une famille mais il pensait pas que cela se déroulerait comme cela, il pensait la fonder avec Hermione et pas qu'elle lui tomberait dessus sans cris et gare.  
  
La seule qui se réjouissait un peu c'était Phanie, ses enfants allaient avoir des oncles et tantes qui les aimeraient et déjà Kiara semblait attacher à Harry. Arnaud lui n'était pas démonstratif mais elle était sur que lui aussi avait eu un coup de c?ur pour son oncle.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Vu que je subis des pressions énorme (LOL) pour faire des chapitres plus long je ne vais plus pouvoir mettre des chapitres tout les jours parce que mon imagination ne me le permet pas. Je pense que je les mettrais en ligne tout les 2 voir 3 jours.  
  
Mais cela nous vous empêche pas de me faire une review ! hé hé 


	9. colère et doute

Discamer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie et cette histoire.  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Lùthien Elendil : vivi Narcissa et James on eut une aventure et le rapport avec Phanie c'est qu'elle est née de cette liaison. Bien sur je la considère plus vieille que Harry et compagnie et bien sur plus vieille que son mari chéri mais qq année n'empêche pas l'amour, n'est ce pas ? Hé hé. Personne d'autre n'a eu de relation adultère. Je peux pas éclairer ta lanterne pour McGo sans te dévoilé l'implication qu'elle doit avoir dans l'histoire alors faudra attendre que j'écrive la suite de cette fic. Et oui Kiara a craquer sur Harry mais qui craquerait pas sur lui. LOL. Tu pense que tu vas tenir avec tes pseudo ? bizouille p'tite crevette !  
  
La Copine à Merry : alors c la mère de Drago et le père de Harry donc si tu as bien suivi Narcissa et James. Pour le bébé il s'agit de Phanie, ce qui fait de Kiara et Arnaud les neveu et nièce du blondinet et du brundinet ! Ça se complique dans Phanie qui est la femme de Dudley devient aussi par ses parents la cousine par alliance de son mari ! LOL !!! Je suis sur que je t'embrouille-la !!! mdrrrrrrr. Bizzzzzz à toi.  
  
Lushita : oui j'ai re mit Crockdur puisque c'est à lui que je pensais, d'ailleurs je me demande bien ce qui est arrivé à Touffu ! LOL  
  
J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi bien que l'autre. Gros poutoux.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Le silence régnait dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis que tout le monde avait regagner leurs logements respectif. Pourtant on pouvait sentir comme un malaise dans ce silence somme tout étrange.  
  
En effet, il prédominait dans les couloirs mais dans les chambres il en était tout autre. Les différentes révélations avaient mis les habitants de l'école sur le qui vive.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ C'est pas possible, je te dis ! J'aurais pu faire de la magie comme Harry ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient pu me faire ça, mes propres parents, rageait Dudley.  
  
_ Allons, mon amour, répliqua Phanie, ils pensaient sûrement agir pour ton bien.  
  
_ Peut-être mais, il marqua un moment de silence, ils m'ont volé pendant 24 ans la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. Ils m'on mentit sur mes origines, sur mes grands-parents. Comment pourrais-je encore leurs faire confiance ?  
  
_ Je sais, hélas, je le sais. A toi maintenant de rattraper ton retard. Nous irons demain au chemin de traverse à Londres, je demanderai à Dumbledor si on peut utiliser sa cheminée, il te faut une baguette à présent.  
  
A l'évocation de la cheminée en temps que moyen de transport, Dudley se souvient de la fois où quelques membres de la famille Ron étaient venu chercher Harry chez ses parents. Il eut un frisson en ce souvenant des bonbons qu'il avait voler aux jumeaux et à leurs effets sur sa langue.  
  
_ OK, je pense aussi qu'il en faudra pour Kiara et Arnaud, bien qu'il soit encore jeune.  
  
Elle acquica et ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres (où hélas nous n'avons pas été conviés LOL)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des préfets, nos amis avaient une autre discussion. Hermione était pelotonner contre Drago qui avait passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait sensuellement le cou dans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis de la famille de Drago, s'exclama Harry  
  
_ Et moi donc, Potter ajouta Drago avec un sourire moqueur. Le demi-frère de celui qui à survécu ! Si mon père savait ça, il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Je vais peut-être aller lui rendre visite, ajouta-t-il avec un caustique.  
  
Hermione lui donna une petit tape sur le bras et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se rendre au lit. Elle dit au revoir à Harry et Ron et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.  
  
Il aperçut une lueur lubrique dans son regard et il ressentit une envie monter en lui et décida d'aller la rejoindre dans quelques instants afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
  
Tout perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne remarqua pas que Ron s'était rapprocher d'Harry. Ils avaient maintenant leurs jambes qui se touchaient. Le survivant ressenti comme un courant électrique passer en lui et Ron rougi.  
  
Le bond décida qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps. Il souhaita la bonne nuit aux deux griffondors et rejoignit Hermione dans la chambre.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hagrid entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec le regard triste. Il revenait de St Mangouste. Aucun changement du côté de Minerva, il poussa un soupire rempli d'amertume.  
  
_ Je sais, dit le vieux sorcier, elle vous manque. Elle nous manque à tous et à moi aussi. Son faux air sévère, sa rigidité, son inflexibilité, sa chaleur, son amitié, ses sourires dissimulés ….  
  
Le sorcier à la barbe blanche ne se rendait pas compte qu'Hagrid le regardait étrangement, pas plus qu'il venait malgré lui de faire l'éloge de Miverva.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous jamais dit, risqua le demi-géant.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas mon ami et crois bien que je le regrette maintenant.  
  
_ Il faut aller lui dire, je suis sûr qu'elle nous entends quand on lui parle. J'en suis convaincu.  
  
Dumbledore sembla reflechir un instant et décida que c'était ce qu'il ferait.  
  
_ Demain j'irai la voir et je lui dirait tout, dit-il tout bas. Comment à réagir Severus en apprenant le lien de parenté entre Drago, Harry et la femme du cousin de ce dernier ? ajouta-t-il.  
  
_ Il a été surpris mais pas réellement affecter, il semblerait qu'il eut cru plus facilement à l'infidélité de Lucius plutôt que celui de sa femme. D'un autre coté, je ne comprends pas James Potter. Comment a-t-il pu faire cela à Lily.  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien, je suppose qu'on le saura en temps voulu.  
  
Hagrid remarqua qu'il commençait à ce faire tard et décida de laisser le directeur afin de pouvoir rejoindre Crocdur et son lit.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La chaleur commençait à se faire étouffante. Hermione continuait à caresser Drago et ce dernier poussait des halètements de plaisir.  
  
Elle papillonna des bisous sur son visage et redessinait les reliefs du visage de son aimé. Le jeune sorcier était au supplice et il sentait bien la chaleur du corps de la jeune fille sur lui. Elle le rendait fou.  
  
Elle descendait très très lentement sur le corps de Drago se trouvant actuellement au niveau de son nombril. Sa main glissant lentement le long de ses côtes.  
  
Il frissonna, laissant un soupir de bien être traverser ses lèvres exsangue mais pourtant rempli du désir et du plaisir que lui donnait Hermione.  
  
La jeune sorcière continua sa descente vers la virilité de son compagnon. Elle donna un baiser sur le désir brûlant du jeune homme, puis un coup de langue qui paru violent et doux à la fois pour Drago.  
  
Elle posa sa bouche sur le bout du gland et le suçota comme si c'était une sucette. Drago n'en pouvait plus et ce déversa dans la bouche de la gardienne.  
  
Hermione se redressa quelque peu, donna un baiser enflammer à Drago. Leurs langues essayent de s'apprivoiser mais aucune des deux ne semblaient gagner.  
  
Le jeune sorcier rompit le contact qu'avaient leurs lèvres posées l'une sur l'autre, bascula au-dessus de la jeune fille et se retrouva entre ses jambes (a elle). Dans cette position il senti son désir remonter.  
  
Il commença à la mettre au calvaire comme elle avait si bien su le lui faire. Il espérait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec lui ou alors on risquait de se retrouver prit à son propre jeu.  
  
Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il emprisonna l'un de ses téton dans sa bouche, essayant de le sensibilisé à l'agilité de sa langue. Elle soupira et provoqua une réaction au niveau de l'entre jambe du jeune sorcier.  
  
N'y pouvant plus, il pénétra en elle. Hermione passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, lui imposant son rythme lent et sensuel. Il sembla sur le bord de l'extase mais se contrôla pour elle.  
  
Au lieu de ça, il la fit basculer sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allonger sur le ventre. Il la redressa afin qu'elle se retrouve à quatre patte et posa ses doigts sur l'intimité de la jeune fille, jouant avec le bouton de chair qui s'y trouvait.  
  
Lorsqu'il sut qu'il pouvait lui donner le plus de plaisir, le jeune homme avança ce reins et la pénétra de nouveau imposant à ses hanches des mouvements circulaires alors que ses doigts étaient toujours en mouvement sur le bout de chair du plaisir de Hermione  
  
N'y pouvant plus, il donna un dernier coup de rein qui fit crier Hermione de plaisir l'entraînant aux portes du bonheur.  
  
Il se retira d'elle et s'allongea à son coté encore essoufflé mais mystérieusement heureux. La jeune fille aussi ressentait une joie sans nom et c'est dans cette état qu'il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Au même moment dans la salle commune, deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avec une drôle de rougeur sur les joues.  
  
En effet, nos deux gardiens tellement occupés par leurs activités avaient oublié d'insonorisé leur chambre et les garçons en avaient légèrement profiter ( ah ! les hommes ! pfff)  
  
Ron avait fini par décider qu'il devait aller se coucher. Il souhaita une agréable nuit à son ami et rejoignit sa chambre.  
  
Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et trouva Harry très proche de lui. Ron rougi. Le survivant déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du roux et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.  
  
Ron toucha ses lèvres en rêvassant puis alla rejoindre son lit où il s'endormie sans le moindre problème.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Phanie ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Harry et Drago sont ses frères. OK, elle s'y fera mais ce qui la dérange c'est que Dudley devient de ce faite son cousin.  
  
Bien qu'il y ai aucun lien de sang, elle commençait à trouver cette situation gênante. Son mari l'enlaça alors qu'il était encore au lit et plaqua sa tête dans le cou de sa femme.  
  
_ Bonjour mon amour, dit le jeune homme.  
  
La jeune sorcière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux petites têtes blondes faisaient irruption dans la pièce. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux dans le lit de leurs parents et réclamèrent un gros câlin, ce qu'ils obtirent sans trop de problème.  
  
_ Bon, il faut se lever les enfants, nous avons beaucoup de choses a faire aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Oui maman, dirent en cœur les jumeaux.  
  
Phanie prépara Kiara pendant que Dudley s'occupait d'Arnaud. Lorsque tout le monde fut près, ils descendirent à la grande salle.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione était sous la douche et elle se délectait de l'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau, laissant un soupire de bien être passer à travers ses lèvres.  
  
_ Alors tu te languie déjà de moi au point de pousser des soupires ?  
  
_ Dans tes rêves ! répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire adorable.  
  
Drago se senti fondre, il s'avança de manière féline vers la jeune fille et rentra dans la douche avec elle.  
  
_ On a pas le temps Drago, souffla la sorcière au moment où il écartait légèrement les jambes de sa compagne.  
  
Il s'arrêta aussitôt et la dévisagea.   
  
_ OK si c'est ce que tu veux, alors pas de problème pour moi.  
  
Il ressorti de la douche et de la salle de bain. Il s'habilla et sorti de la chambre en colère et frustrer.  
  
Hermione n'avait rien compris, elle ne le comprendrait jamais totalement de toute façon.  
  
Au moment où il pénétra dans la salle commune des préfets, Drago sursauta. Harry et Ron étaient en train de faire un câlin sur canapé (pas ce que vous croyez bandes de pervers !).  
  
Le survivant sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pousser un petit cri. Il regarda hagard autour de lui et remarqua les gardiens prêts de la porte de leur chambre.  
  
Ron voulu expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette situation mais Harry prit les devants.  
  
_ J'ai fait un cauchemar et Ron s'est inquiéter, il m'a réveillé et ma consoler pendant que je lui racontait ce que j'avais vu. La mort de Voldemort me hante encore.  
  
La Griffondor eu un hochement de tête compréhensif et Drago sembla attrister.  
  
Ils décidèrent de faire leurs possible pour changer les idées du brun. Et voilà que tout ce petit monde part pour la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner que tous essayaient de rendre plus gaie.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fin ! Une p'tite review pour me donner l'envie de faire la suite ! LOL   
  
je sais c'est du chantage, pardon, pardon vous pas frapper moi !!! mais je veux qd mm des p'tits reviews ! hihi 


	10. révélation de la prophétie

Discamer : personnage et environnement appartenant à JK Rowling sauf en ce qui concerne Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie.  
  
Note : Présence d'un slash (relation entre homme) alors les homophobes sont prier de ne pas lire cette histoire et s'ils le font qu'ils ne se plaignent pas de ne pas avoir été prévenu ! A bon entendeur .  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ali la serpentard : Hé hé je crois que j'ai répondu mais je vais répéter au cas ou qq1 d'autre ce poserait la question. Alors voyons, Phanie est née d'une liaison entre James et Narcissa ce qui fait de Harry et Drago ses demi-frères. Les parents de Drago sont toujours Narcissa et Lucius. Dans ces conditions Phanie se retrouve être la cousine de Dudley puisqu'elle est s?ur avec Harry. Dalasssssssssssssssssss ton univers impitoyableeeeeeeeeeeeee. MDR. Et encore plus de progression entre Harry et Ron les choses avancent, on va bientôt rentrer vraiment dans le vif du sujet Bizouille crevette !  
  
Lushita : bin Hagrid il l'aime bien son p'tit chien chien et pis il déprime un peu en ce moment Crockdur y renifle partout ! Lol. Et oui Hermione et Drago y avalent vraiment n'importe quoi mais faut dire qu'ils sont un peu centrer sur eux en ce moment !  
  
La Copine a Merry : je garde ton slash James/Lucius dans un coin de ma tête, je te promets que cela me servira un jour. Hé hé. Oui un p'tit slash est prévu mais pour l'instant on entre tout doucement dedans. Pas de quoi pour la review, j'aime ton histoire je te le fais savoir et je veux la suiteuuuuuuuuuu ! LOL  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Harry ! Harry !  
  
Le survivant n'eu même pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit une petite tête blonde courir vers lui et sauter dans ses bras.  
  
_ Bonjour Kiara, comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-il  
  
_ Je vais bien, répondit-elle en lui faisant un bisou. On doit aller avec Arnaud et papa et maman au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des baguettes.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête et se rapprocha de la table ou déjà ses amis étaient en train de manger. Il s'assit à la seule place qui restait à savoir entre Dudley et Kiara.  
  
_ Je . commença à dire Dudley en regardant Harry avec douleur  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas tout à faire responsable des choses et des actes que tu as eut envers moi. Et Phanie prouve que tu peux passer au-dessus de toutes ses idioties que tes parents ont voulu entrer dans ta tête.  
  
Il y eut une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux du jeune homme aux paroles de son cousin. Phanie eut un sourire et remercia Harry silencieusement mimant un merci du bout de ses lèvres.  
  
En y réfléchissant Harry remarqua qu'elle aussi avec certains caractère physique de leur père, ses cheveux indiscipline, ce goût du risque. Elle n'avait pas hésitée à se marier avec Dudley si ça c'est pas un risque.  
  
Ils finirent leurs repas en silence et la famille Dusley se prépara à parti pour faire leurs quelques courses.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry et Drago se rendaient au bureau du professeur Dumbledore afin d'avoir plus d'information en ce qui concerne les gardiens et sur leur nouveau lien de parenté.  
  
Ron et Hermione quand à eux se rendaient à la bibliothèque afin d'en découvrir plus sur les gardiens et savoir comment les jumeaux allaient être tester.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En arrivant devant la gargouille, Harry et Drago se rendirent compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le mot de passe, mais heureusement pour eux, le professeur Rogue arrivait.  
  
Il leurs demanda ce qu'il faisait là et comme leurs réponses eut l'air de lui plaire, il leur donna le mot de passe.  
  
_ Espoir !  
  
La statue se mis en mouvement et découvrir un escalier en colimaçon cacher derrière.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes l'empruntère et se retrouvèrent devant une porte en chêne. Drago frappa à la porte.  
  
_ Entrer, dit une voix qu'ils eurent du mal à reconnaître.  
  
_ Professeur, demanda Harry. Il était inquiet pour le directeur de l'école.  
  
Il risquait déjà de perdre Minerva, de savoir le vieil homme si affaibli lui remonta le c?ur dans la gorge et il retient ses larmes.  
  
_ Oui, oui Harry c'est juste l'inquiétude pour votre professeur qui me chagrine mais je continu d'espérer que tout s'arrange.  
  
Drago et Harry hochèrent la tête.  
  
_ Que voulez-vous les enfants ? adjura Dumbledore  
  
_ Savoir tout ce que vous savez sur les gardiens, dit le blond  
  
_ Et sur nos parents, ajouta le brun.  
  
Dumbledore les observa un instant à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi- lune puis agita sa tête comme s'il essayait de sortir une idée de sa tête.  
  
_ Nous savons très peu de choses sur les gardiens, a part une prophétie sur la quel nous travaillons depuis la mort de Voldemort.  
  
« Un garçon ennemi du maître de son père et une jeune fille née de parents moldues devront s'unir à un enfant qui est né de parents ennemis afin de reformer le trio des gardiens des clés du paradis afin d'empêcher sa destruction suite à la mort d'un lord noir. Une étoile dissimuler sur leurs corps révélera leur destin. »  
  
_ Vous savez comme moi que l'on à un problème en ce qui concerne l'enfant et nous nous demandons s'ils ne sont pas eux deux tout simplement l'enfant. Apres tous les jumeaux ne sont qu'un seul ?uf qui s'est mal diviser, ajouta le vieux sorcier.  
  
Drago hocha de la tête semblant intensément réfléchir à se que disait Dumbledore.  
  
_ Vous leurs ferez quand même passer les tests, demanda-t-il ?  
  
_ Bien sur, il nous faut savoir avant de les confronter à un danger auquel ils ne pourraient pas survivre.  
  
Harry senti son c?ur se rétrécir dans sa cage thoracique, il n'y a pas longtemps il était dans la même situation que ses amis et ses enfants et le jeune homme savait ce qu'impliquait la notion de sacrifice.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Quelque part dans le fin fond d'une grande salle remplir de livre, Hermione et Ron croulaient sous les manuels. Il semblait à Ron que jamais ils ne trouveraient ce qu'il cherchait et même la jeune fille commençait à douter.  
  
Malgré cela, elle continuait à chercher alors que le jeune sorcier laissait son esprit vagabonder en direction d'un sorcier brun qu'il trouvait bien trop loin de lui en cet instant.  
  
Il se sentait vide sans lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer tomber amoureux d'Harry Potter, son ami, son frère mais son c?ur lui disait qu'il en était autre qu'une affection platonique.  
  
Ron s'était surpris plusieurs fois à rêvasser sur Harry, à même on peut carrément le dire fantasmer sur lui.  
  
Nombre d'heure où ils avaient dormi l'un à coté de l'autre sans que rien de sexuel ne se passe entre eux. Et combien d'occasion avait-il eu de tenir le survivant dans ses bras.  
  
_ RONNNNNNNNNNN !!!  
  
Le sorcier sursauta et aperçu Hermione qui le regardait étrangement, ses yeux semblant sortir de sa tête alors qu'elle le dévisageait.  
  
_ Depuis combien de temps pense-tu as lui ? exigea-t-elle  
  
Le roux rougit. Il bafouilla une réponse que ne convainquit personne sauf lui. Hermione haussa ses épaules et marmonna qu'il finirait bien par avouer.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Papa, maman ! Comme c'est beau ici, dirent en c?ur Arnaud et Kiara en courant dans tous les sens au milieu des sorciers qui se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
_ Allons les enfants, faites attention leur dit simplement Phanie.  
  
Mais tout occuper à tourner la tête vers leur mère afin d'écouter ce qu'elle leurs disait, ils s'emboutirent dans quelqu'un.  
  
_ Pard . ! Ils n'en dirent pas plus, leurs yeux ayant croisés deux yeux gris et profond. Froid et sévère. Ils avalèrent difficilement leurs salives et retournèrent vers leurs parents.  
  
_ Excuse les, lança Phanie, ils sont jeunes, c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent ici.  
  
Lucius allait répliquer une méchanceté, mais lorsqu'il regarda Phanie, il eut un coup au c?ur. Comment cela est-il possible de cette fille ressemble autant à Narcissa.  
  
Il bafouilla un pas de problème et disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu devant les enfants.  
  
_ Nous allons allez chez Ollivendeur (pas sur de l'orthographe) pour trouver vos baguettes mes amours.  
  
Phanie prit la main de Dudley et les p'tits monstres suivaient derrière toujours aussi exciter de se retrouver en cet endroit.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Drago et Harry avaient rejoint Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque. Chacun leur tour, les deux groupe exposèrent leurs découverte.  
  
La jeune fille proposa d'aller dans leurs logement, en effet elle se sentait fatiguer de la dernière nuit où il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.  
  
Les 3 jeunes hommes acceptèrent et alors que Hermione et Drago s'introduisaient dans leur chambre, Harry et Ron restèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
Ils discutèrent pendant un instant, puis le survivant remarqua qu'il y avait dehors un beau ciel étoilés.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, Ron le suivi et s'arrêta juste derrière lui, posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.  
  
Harry se laissa aller contre lui. Le rouquin passa les bras autour du survivant, lui soufflant à l'oreille des mots qu'il ne penserait jamais avoir le courage de lui dire.  
  
Le brun écouta sans rien dire et lorsque son ami eu fini son monologue, il se retourna et lui dit :  
  
_ Profitons juste du moment présent, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et j'aimerais que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.  
  
Sur ces mots, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ron et il l'embrassa, un baiser doux et affamé. Il l'approfondit et fut heureux de remarquer que le roux y répondait.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Minerva, je sais pas si tu m'entends, il y a des choses qu'il faut que je te dise avant qu'il en soit trop tard.  
  
Dumbledore se trouvait là, assis sur une chaise à coté de sa collègue et amie, il avait encore des révélations à faire.  
  
Il se demanda parfois pourquoi il devait toujours cacher autant de chose au gens qu'il aime.  
  
_ Je pensais pas que j'aurais à te dire cela dans de tel circonstance mais ton état ne me laisse pas vraiment de .  
  
_ Hum humm (petit bruit à la Ombrage ! lol)  
  
Le vieil homme se retourna pour voir Severus au pas de la porte.  
  
_ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais Lucius à vu Phanie aujourd'hui et il m'a dit avoir été choqué par sa ressemblance avec son ancienne femme.  
  
En effet, Narcissa était morte quelques années auparavant. Un cancer du à une mauvaise habitude de moldue.  
  
Elle une sang pur, fumait ses choses horrible que les moldues appellent tabac. Cela renforça la haine de Lucius contre les « sans pouvoir magique ».  
  
_ Il l'aurait bien vu un jour, Severus. Surveille le et fait attention à ce qu'il se fasse aucun rapport avec sa femme.  
  
Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois arriver à la porte il se retourna et observa le vieil homme.  
  
_ Elle le sait déjà, dit-il avant de partir.  
  
Dumbledore resta songeur un instant puis avoua à Miverva tout ce qui le hantait depuis des années.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dans un dimension parallèle une vieille femme regardait la scène qui se déroulait le visage rempli de larmes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fin du chapitre. Qui veut la suite ??? Hé hé vous savez comment faire pour ça ! 


	11. je sais j'ai pas d'idée, chapitre 11 ça ...

ATTENTION : il y a un slash dans cette fic alors homophobe dehors !  
  
Discamer : rien a moi, sauf intrigue, Kiara, Arnaud et Phanie  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
La Copine a Merry : nan dumby n'aime pas Mcgo enfin pas de l'amour que tu crois. Quand à l'odeur j'ai jamais dit que ça sentait mauvais juste que ct une odeur étrange. Et pis t'es méchante avec Hagrid bien que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un salle de bain dans sa cabane, maintenant que tu m'y fait penser c'est clair que ça doit fouetter un peu ! LOL  
  
Ali The scary girl with red hair : okok t'es pas un crevette, je vais donc passer au autre surnom débillos que j'ai en reserve heuuuuuu pitchounette ça te va ? LOL J'ai vu pour les Dursley je ferai plus la faute. J'suis une peu anti tabac mais légèrement, enfin nan beaucoup et puis de mettre ça dans la fic c'était pour moi je facon de donner un risque possible à sa consommation. L'évolution entre Ron et Harry prend vraiment de l'avance surtout dans ce chapitre. Dudley va s'y mettre et je t'assure que ça va pas être simple pour lui crois moi je vais lui faire un peu regretter l'enfance d'Harry, je suis pas si gentille que ça ! LOL Bizouille à toi , heuuuu nan nan pas de surnom débile je te reserve ça pour la prochaine fois ! LOL  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ron se réveilla, étrangement de bonne humeur ce matin là. En ce remémorant ce qui c'était produit la vielle il sentait son c?ur battre à tout rompre.  
  
Il se rappela d'Harry coucher tout contre lui pendant cette nuit et les souvenirs revirent tout aussi réel physiquement que si la scène se reproduisait maintenant  
  
@@ flash back @@  
  
Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et même en arrivant à la limite de la suffocation ils ne voulaient pas rompre le contact.  
  
Mais hélas, l'instinct de préservation repris le dessus pendant un moment. Leurs bouches se séparèrent bien qu'ils restèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Harry ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il était sur d'avoir été amoureux d'Hermione et il était sur d'aimer les femmes. Paradoxalement à cette constatation, il ne pouvait pas démentir le fait qu'il soit attiré par le roux.  
  
Il passa sa main sous le maillot de Ron et ressenti une légère décharge électrique qui fit pousser un petit cri à son « meilleur ami.  
  
_ Harry tu me rends fou, dit-il à l'oreille de son amoureux  
  
Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas mais commença à déboutonner la robe de l'homme qui se trouvait en fasse de lui.  
  
La lenteur de ses mouvements commençait à rendre Ron à bout de souffle. Harry fit passer le t-shirt du rouquin par-dessus sa tête et s'attaquait maintenant à l'un des boutons de chair qui se trouvait sur son torse.  
  
Sa langue dessinant des arabesques. L'odeur de la peau de Ron commençait à rendre barjot Harry, il sentait entre les jambes son désir douloureusement emprisonner dans son pantalon.  
  
Ron prit son ami par la main et le menant dans sa chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et monta sur lui à califourchon lui retirant les boutons de sa robe avec autant de lenteur que le brun en avait mis.  
  
La pièce commençait à s'échauffer fortement et avec un agile coup de rein, le survivant fit remarquer à son amant à quel point son désir était enflammer.  
  
Ce dernier entreprit de retirer son pantalon puis celui du brun et les jetaient tous les deux loin dans la pièce. Ron observa pendant quelques instants son partenaire.  
  
Sa beauté le rendait « zinzin » jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cela arriverait pour de vrai. Il redessina les contours du corps de Harry avec sa langue et ce dernier gémit doucement.  
  
Le brun reprit le dessus sur le roux, débarrassa son compagnon du bout de vêtement qui le couvrait encore et resta admiratif devant son sexe.  
  
Il prit son désir dans sa main et commença à déplacer sa langue sur le bout de sa virilité. Des petits mouvements inconscients convainquit le survivant de le prendre entièrement dans la bouche accentuant les va et viens.  
  
Ron ne tiens plus et ce déversa dans la bouche du brun. Celui ci se redressa et trouva la bouche de son amant sans trop de difficulté, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.  
  
C'est à ce moment la que le roux sorti de sa table de nuit une petite fiole de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il regarda Harry avec un regard pleins de désir et aspergea les doigts du survivant dans le liquide.  
  
Le brun n'en revenait pas, il n'était même pas sur de le vouloir, il lui semblait que tout cela allait trop vite. En même temps le désir, fou, violent qu'il ressentait en ce moment lui dictait de foncer de ne pas penser.  
  
Il introduisit un doigt, puis deux dans Ron. Les mouvements qu'il faisait avec ses doigts arrachait des plaintes sourdes au rouquin.  
  
N'y pouvant plus, il mit le préservatif et ce demanda un instant si c'était la première fois pour Ron. Il pensa que non, sinon pourquoi avoir tout ça dans sa table de chevet.  
  
Harry s'introduisit dans son compagnon avec douceur, et prit petit à petit par son plaisir il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à atteindre le plaisir suprême.  
  
@@ fin de flash back @@  
  
Ron senti Harry bouger contre lui. Machinalement il lui caressa les cheveux. Ses magnifiques cheveux indisciplinés.  
  
Le survivant ouvrit les yeux et sembla un moment perdu. Le roux senti son c?ur se détacher de sa poitrine. Est-ce que Harry allait regretter ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux ?  
  
_ Bonjour mon amour  
  
Ron poussa un gémissement de soulagement et sans répondre à Harry, s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Ça y est Albus, vous lui avez dit, demanda un sorcier brun.  
  
_ Oui, le plus dur moment de ma vie, même si j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait et qu'elle me pardonnait de ne lui avoir rien dit.  
  
Le vieux sorcier baissa les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.  
  
_ Un proverbe moldue dit qu'il vaut mieux vivre avec des regrets qu'avec des remords ajouta Dumbledore et il me semble avoir les deux sur les épaules.  
  
Rogue ne disait rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Lui-même se reprochait de n'avoir pas sur dire à temps ce qu'il pensait de certaines personnes.  
  
_ A part ça, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir, demanda le jeune sorcier afin de détourner la conversation.  
  
_ Ils n'en savent toujours rien, ils pensent qu'elle est coincée dans on ne sait quelle dimension parallèle et qu'il faudrait un miracle pour la retrouver un jour.  
  
La consternation tomba sur les épaules des deux sorciers. Même Severus n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il lui arrive à elle des choses pareils.  
  
Bien sûr tout le monde croyait qu'ils se détestaient du fait d'être les responsables de maison de rivalité éternelle mais ce n'était que de la comédie.  
  
Une fois tous les élèves rentrer chez eux, il se montait le plus courtois des hommes et elle la plus douce des femmes.  
  
Il poussa une plainte sourde, pourquoi avait-elle testé cette potion à sa place à lui. Il le regretterait toute sa vie.  
  
En fin de compte les regrets ne sont pas mieux que les remords.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Accio !  
  
_ Kiara ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de jouer avec ta baguette ! Harangua Phanie de colère.  
  
_ Oui maman, répondit la fillette.  
  
Elle tendit sa baguette à son père, qu'elle faisait tourner en bourrique depuis la vielle.  
  
Dudley souffla, malgré tout ce que lui avait montré sa femme, il était incapable d'effectuer le moindre sortilège, il commençait à désespérer.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, affirmait continuellement Phanie, cela viendra. Tu as été tellement longtemps sans faire de magie, qu'il faut le temps que ton corps et ton esprit en sois convaincu.  
  
_ Papa, Harry pourrait te donner des cours si tu lui demande, indiqua Arnaud juste avant de faire flotter sa s?ur dans les airs avec un sors de lévitation.  
  
Phanie souffla d'exaspération.  
  
_ Les enfants, je veux que vous me donniez vos baguettes et tout de suite !  
  
Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur mère et tendit les deux morceaux de bois qu'il tenait dans leurs mains, les yeux suppliants et affirmant à la fois qu'on ne les y reprendraient plus.  
  
La jeune femme resta impassible devant les têtes de chiens battues de ses enfants, leurs faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour en posséder une.  
  
_ Maman, j'ai entendu Hermione dire qu'il y avait une grande bibliothèque ici, est-ce que Arnaud et moi pouvons y aller.  
  
_ Bien sur ma chérie, mais promettez-moi d'être sage.  
  
_ Promis, répondirent les deux enfants avant de disparaître comme un courant d'air dans une maison.  
  
Les Dursley mari et femme sourirent en voyant leurs enfants s'échapper de la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière et Dudley proposa à sa femme une séance d'entraiment pour la fabrication du suivant.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione et Drago se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque lorsque les deux courants d'air débarquèrent.  
  
Une envoler spectaculaire d'ouvrage se produisit au moment ou Arnaud percuta de plein fouet une étagère pleine de livre. Kiara éclata de rire.  
  
_ Tu es impossible, tes pieds et toi ne devraient pas partager le même corps.  
  
Le petit garçon fit une moue refrogner et tournant le dos à sa s?ur. Drago aperçu une larme silencieuse couler le long de la joue de l'enfant et en fut attrister.  
  
_ Sois gentille Kiara, dit Hermione d'un ton proche de celui de McGonagall lorsqu'elle réprimait ses élèves indisciplinés.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta au reproche et fixa son frère qui faisait des petits mouvements avec ses épaules et bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle était sur qu'il pleurait.  
  
_ Excuse-moi, lui dit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal Nono, je suis rien sans toi, tu es un bout de moi. Tu sais très bien que « je suis la pour te montrer qui tu es et tu es là pour me montrer qui je pourrais être » (je l'ai piquer à qq1 à la TV mais je me souviens plus qui, si qq1 sait merci de me renseigner ! lol)  
  
Arnaud se retourna, dévisagea sa s?ur quelques instants semblant peser le pour et le contre d'une réconciliation, puis se jeta dans les bras de la fillette.  
  
Les deux adultes présents restèrent un instant indécis sur ce qu'ils devaient faire puis décidèrent de laisser les choses s'arranger seul, après tout les jumeaux devaient être habituer aux disputes et aux réconciliations.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Quelques part, dans une autre dimension, une vieille femme avait une conversation fort intéressante avec des anges. Elle commençait à comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence ici et aussi pourquoi c'était elle qui avait été choisi même si a l'heure de cette réunion certaines personnes lui manquait cruellement.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
finitation du chapitragation ! lol Aller reviewtation pour que mon imagination n'aille pas voir ailleurs ce qu'il pourrait bien s'y passer. ^.__.^ 


	12. étrange rêve

Discamer : Harry, Ron et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Juste l'intrigue de cette fic et les personnages de Phanie, Arnaud et Kiara sont à moi.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Yoru No Tenshi (humm j'adore ce pseudo) : Bin tu sais bien pour le poirotage, je suis obliger, si je dis tout maintenant, plus personne ne lira la suite. Mais les révélations arrive doucement encore quelques sous- entendus dans ce chapitre. Tu vas voir que c'est pas fini pour Dudley, ses enfants vont lui faire regretter, l'a pas fini d'être tourner en bourrique le p'tit. Pour ce que Dumbledore a raconter à Mc go c'est même pas dans ce chapitre, peut-être dans le suivant, je suis pas encore sure, ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela n'a rien de romantique et non il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. La phrase de Kiara ! J'y ai réfléchi et non cela n'a rien avoir avec l'intrigue, j'ai juste penser qu'elle serait bienvenue à cet endroit. Ah vi aussi j'attends la suite de ta fic, hein moi aussi j'aime pas poiroter ! Gros poutoux coquinette (La bataille de pseudo neuneu est en route ? lol)  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise voici la suite, beaucoup plus soft que le chap. précédent. bizouille  
  
La Copine a Merry : Je suis contente que ma fic te serve à quelque chose, merci pour la pub que tu m'as fait. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et j'attends la suite de ta fic. Bisou tout doux rien que pour toi !  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Je commence à saisir les choses maintenant.  
  
Une vieille dame vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcier bordeaux et d'un chapeau pointu (turlututu ! lol), réfléchissait à haute voix. Elle soupira, une exaltation nouvelle et un nouveau défi.  
  
_ Comment leur faire comprend maintenant que je sais ?  
  
_ Nous allons vous permettre de parler avec quelqu'un cette nuit, répondit une mystérieuse voix que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait prit l'habitude d'entendre.  
  
_ Comment ? demanda-t-elle  
  
_ Tu pourras intervenir dans les rêves de quelqu'un, la personne de ton choix.  
  
La sorcière sembla réfléchir un instant et décida que Dumbledore serait le meilleur des choix, ils avaient en plus des tonnes de choses à se dire.  
  
Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre que son corps occupait à l'hopital et ses yeux se brouillèrent pendant quelques instants.  
  
Puis reprenant le dessus, elle essuya ses yeux rageusement et énonça son choix à la voix.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Tempus !  
  
Les jumeaux venaient de figer le temps dans l'appartement de leurs parents. La bouche d'Arnaud se fendit en un sourire.  
  
Il partit en courant jusqu'à son père, lui prit sa baguette et la retourna dans sa main. Il partit reprendre sa place à coté de Kiara et lui fit un hochement de tête.  
  
_ Finite Incantatem, prononça la fillette.  
  
Le temps reprit son court.  
  
_ Alors papa, on le fait ce duel ?  
  
Arnaud envoya en direction de son père un regard de chien tristounet. Dudley craqua.  
  
_ OK les enfants.  
  
Ils se mirent tous les trois en place.  
  
_ Rictusempra !  
  
Dudley commença à se tortiller de rire sous l'effet du sortilège qu'il venait de se jeter à lui-même. Les deux enfants ne purent retenir longtemps leurs fous rires et l'explosion se fit tonnerre.  
  
Alerté par tout ce bruit, Phanie vint voir ce qui se passait pour que tous soit en train de rire.  
  
_ Pa, commença Kiara, pa s'est lance un sort de rictusempra tout seul, fini- t-elle dans un éclat de rire.  
  
Phanie commença à avoir un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais très vite elle se reprit.  
  
Elle délivra son mari du sort qu'il s'était jeter et demanda aux enfants comment cela était arriver.  
  
Kiara et Arnaud se mirent à rougir et trouvèrent que le bout de leurs chaussures avaient tout un coup quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant.  
  
_ Alors j'attends ! Phanie tapait avec frénésie du pied, elle sentait la colère monter en elle.  
  
_ C'est moi, chérie, je ne m'était pas rendu compte que je tenais ma baguette à l'envers.  
  
Les deux enfants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.  
  
_ Nous allons voir Harry et Drago, dirent en c?ur les deux p'tites terreurs, s'éloignant en courant de peur que leur mère les rappellent.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Dans la salle commune des préfets, nos quatre amis discutaient des rebondissements qui s'étaient produit dans leurs vies en l'espace de quelques jours.  
  
Tous étaient d'accord sur le faite que tout allait pour le mieux même si la prophétie n'était pas encore accomplie, les 3 gardiens avaient quand même été réuni.  
  
TOC TOC TOC BOOOOOOOOOM !  
  
Ils tournèrent tous les 4 la tête en même temps pour découvrir que les jumeaux avaient défoncer le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur logement.  
  
Les adultes restèrent un moment coi, puis Harry prit la parole. _ Lequel de vous à fait cela ?  
  
_ Nous deux en même temps, annonça Arnaud  
  
Le survivant sembla ressentir leurs puissances, plus grande encore que la sienne, presque aussi étendue que celle de Dumbledore et il comprit pourquoi c'était eux les élus et pas lui.  
  
_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, se renseigna Drago, qui visiblement n'aimait pas que son espace soit envahit de la sorte.  
  
Hermione le regarda quelques secondes puis chuchota plusieurs mots dans son oreille. Il sembla reflechir un instant et annonça qu'il verrait ça le moment venu et lui donna un profond baiser.  
  
Harry, Ron, et les jumeaux les dévisagèrent longtemps avant que nos amoureux s'en rende compte et rougir légèrement.  
  
Malgré tous ces rebondissements, le survivant n'avait pas remarquer qu'il avait prit la main de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit mais maintenant ses doigts serraient ceux du brun comme ci il avait peur qu'il les retirent subitement.  
  
Harry rougit légèrement puis sourit à Ron qui relâcha la pression.  
  
_ Les enfants, je crois que vous déviriez y aller, il se fait tard et votre mère va s'inquiéter, prévient Hermione.  
  
_ Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, dirent-ils en c?ur avant de prononcer une formule pour réparer le tableau et disparurent sans rien dire de plus.  
  
La sorcière haussa les épaules devant l'infantilisme dont faisait preuve les deux jeunes sorciers.  
  
Pendant ce temps Ron et Harry s'étaient drôlement rapprocher et leurs lèvres n'étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.  
  
_ C'est comme ça que vous nous l'annoncer, annonça une voix traitante et pleine de sarcasmes qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis longtemps.  
  
Ils émirent une plainte, ne se quittant pas des yeux, refusant de briser le contact.  
  
Il semblait à Harry que le désespoir pouvait s'emparer de lui rien que d'être éloigner du sorcier roux.  
  
Hermione esquissa un sourire et ajouta aux paroles de son compagnon  
  
_ Ne vous méprenez pas nous sommes heureux pour vous deux.  
  
Sur ces mots elle décida qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Drago la suivi sans se faire prier.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Crockdur ! Crockdur ! Mais ou est passer ce chien ?  
  
Cela faisait presque trois heures que Hagrid recherchait son chien, il commençait à désespère de le revoir.  
  
Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui, et si son animal était en danger.  
  
Wouf wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffffffffffffffffffffffffff  
  
Hagrid poussa un soupir quand il vit son chien arriver vers lui en courant, sortant de la forêt interdite.  
  
Il se demanda un instant ce que Crockdur pouvais bien faire là-bas mais il décida qu'il éclaira ça plus tard.  
  
Le demi-géant et son animal de compagnie rentrèrent dans la vieille cabane où ils vivaient afin de se restaurer et de passer la nuit.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La nuit était tomber sur Poudlard, et tous ses habitants c'étaient enfin endormi, certains plus rapidement que d'autres.  
  
Pendant cette nuit très particulière, Harry fit un drôle de rêve.  
  
Il était dans une prairie sauvage, regardant tout autour de lui. Il y avait que de la nature à perte de vue. Puis soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, le ciel s'assombrir.  
  
Il vit, comme des elfes, s'envoler dans le ciel. Il entendit des cries d'enfants effrayer. La sueur coulait dans son dos et lui donna des frissons.  
  
Une marque dans le ciel, une marque qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour. La lueur verte lui procura une peur sans nom. Il se réveilla avec cette image dans la tête. Malgré la mort, le lien. Ce lien qu'il pensait à tout jamais détruit continuait à le terrorisé.  
  
Il se tourna dans son lit et rencontra le visage de Ron endormi. Tellement de choses avaient changés. Il n'aurais pu croire qu'un jour il serait là où il se tien, dans les bras de son meilleur ami et ne semblant pas le regretter.  
  
Hermione. Ce nom lui revient en mémoire. Il pensait l'avoir aimé pourtant. Peut-être l'aime-t-il encore ? Mais s'était-il tromper sur ses sentiments à l'époque !  
  
Sûrement, oui. Maintenant il le sait.  
  
Ron grogna pendant son sommeil et Harry se rapprocha de lui, ce qui les apaisa tous les deux. Là dessus le survivant se rendormi.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mon maître ne semble se rentre compte de rien, pourtant je suis sur que quelque chose rode autour du château.  
  
Pourquoi tous les animaux semblent effrayer dans la forêt ? Je sens la fatigue venir, j'ai sûrement trop couru aujourd'hui.  
  
Crockdur bailla (vivi les chiens le font aussi, enfin le mien le fait ! lol), se retourna plusieurs fois sur son coussin et s'endormi comme un chien bienheureux tout près de son maître.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The end pour le chapitre  
  
Pour ceux qui veulent la suite, il n'y a qu'une façon de me faire continuer et cela passe par une review, aller aller à vos claviers !!! 


	13. Drôle de rêve

Discamer. Snifffff, tout le monde sait ce que je vais écrire alors, bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh snifffffffff.  
  
La Copine a Merry : merci pour ta review. Je vois que tu aime pas Crockdur, malheureusement il apparaît pas dans ce chapitre. Bah ! p'être dans le prochain. LOL Bizouille.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand de tous les sorciers, vieux et vénérable souffrait d'insomnie, ce qui n'arrangeait aucunement les affaires de Minerva Mac Gonagall.  
  
En effet cette dernière devait absolument lui parler, mais l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait lui permettait de le faire que dans les rêves du vieux sorcier.  
  
_ Albus, mon ami, endors-toi ! La sorcière tournait en rond, se rongent les ongles. Elle décida finalement d'aller parler à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Elle regrettait, vraiment, elle avait tant de chose à lui dire et il n'aurait peut être aucune autre occasion. Elle poussa un soupir.  
  
Mc Gonagall se concentra un instant et disparu de la salle d'observation qu'elle occupait au paradis. Et réapparu presque aussitôt, extrêmement gêner.  
  
Elle voulait parler à Hermione mais ne pensait pas la trouver tant occuper avec Drago. En y repensant le rouge revient à ses joues.  
  
Rien ne lui sera épargner, elle avait des révélations importantes à faire et personne n'était libre pour l'entendre.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Harry ?  
  
-hum oui ?  
  
Le survivant s'étira et rencontra le regard bleuté de son rouquin de copain.  
  
_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!  
  
Harry sursauta.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu cris comme cela ? Demanda le survivant à Ron.  
  
_ Ma..... Ma .....Ma, balbutia Ron.  
  
Harry fonça les sourcils. Pourquoi Ron faisait ce cirque.  
  
_ Maman ? Machin ? Marron ? Demanda le survivant.  
  
Ron secoua de la tête fixant un point au-dessus du brun. Harry se retourna et leva son visage vers ce que regardait le roux.  
  
_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Demanda-t-il en colère à une Mc Gonagall rouge pivoine.  
  
_ Je ... Nous devons parler Harry, conceptuelle. Vous savez que vous êtes endormi-la ? Nan parce qu'il paraît qu'on ne peut me voir que lorsqu'on dort. Mais bon, je crois que je m'éloigne un peu du sujet de ma présence ici. Harry ne dit rien, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa directrice de maison aussi volubile et aussi désordonnée dans ses paroles.  
  
_ J'aurais besoin de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore, malheureusement celui-ci souffre d'insomnie. J'ai un message très important à faire passer à nos gardiens.  
  
_ Je vous écoute professeur, fini par articuler Harry.  
  
_ Ils doivent mourir, tous les trois.  
  
_ Co... Comment ?  
  
_ Vous m'avez très bien entendu. De plus vous vous êtes tromper sur le 3ème gardien. Vous avez bien sur interpréter les signes comme vous avez pu, mais c'est Phanie et non les jumeaux qui fait parti de la prophétie.  
  
Harry avala de travers. Il était pourtant sur, au moins pour Kiara, vu ses capacités.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas tout, vous devez vous méfie....  
  
Le survivant se réveilla d'un coup, affoler, il regarda autour de lui prêt à voir son ancien professeur de métamorphose.  
  
Mais non, il n'y avait rien, hormis Ron, qui le dévisageait.  
  
Le survivant sauta sur ses pieds et enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, et parti en courant vers le bureau du directeur laissant son amant seul dans leur lit à le regarder partir.  
  
Ron fini par se demander ce qui se passait, se vêtit lui aussi, traversa la salle commune et déboula dans la chambre des deux gardiens.  
  
_ Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille-toi, nom de Merlin.  
  
Elle sursauta. Il lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait, enfin pour le peu qu'il connaissait. Elle hocha de la tête.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry arriva en courant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, il énonça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans le passage qui s'ouvrait devant lui.  
  
Il escalada les escaliers et se retrouva vite devant une porte en bois. Il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer ça. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve. Peut être que son imagination lui jouait des tours.  
  
Le survivant hésitait encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrire devant lui, révélant le plus sage des sorciers que le monde n'est jamais porter, les cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux défaits.  
  
_ Harry ?! Mais que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive ?  
  
Le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre et prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
_ J'ai rêver du professeur Mc Gonagall cette nuit.  
  
Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était dérouler dans son rêve, ainsi que son réveil au moment le plus importun.  
  
Le sorcier la barbe blanche opina de la tête, semblant reflechir. Il demanda à Harry d'avertir ses compagnons.  
  
_ Demain matin, après le p'tit déjeuner, vous viendrez dans mon bureau. Je m'occupe de prévenir ta famille.  
  
_ Très bien professeur, essayer de dormir un peu. Minerva semblait ennuyer de pourvoir vous parler directement.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Une p'tite review pour moi ? Alleuuuuuuuuuuuuuh soyez cooleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! LOL 


	14. confrontation

Discamer : Toujours rien à moi a part cette histoire et les personnages de Phanie, Arnaud et Kiara.  
  
RAR :  
  
Yuki Ali : Je sais que le chapitre précédent était court, celui là l'est aussi. Je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration sur le long terme. En ce moment j'arrive qu'a faire des OS mais je reste confiante, l'inspiration reviendra. Et j'attends ta mise à jour. Bizouille p'tit flocon de neige.  
  
Circé : je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent. Bibi.  
  
La Copine a Merry : Je sais c'est triste que tout le monde doit mourir pour sauver l'humanité mais bon moi je déprime qu'en OS alors pas d'inquiétude la fin sera heureuse. Un chapitre R est pas prévu pour ce chapitre mais je peux en casser un dans le suivant ^--^.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Il n'y arriverait jamais, rien à faire. Le désespoir, voilà ce qui l'attendait. Il soupira. Lui, un sorcier. Pendant longtemps il c'était cru sans pouvoir et maintenant il se sentait accablée.  
  
Ses enfants semblaient tellement mieux s'en sortir que lui. Pourquoi ? P'être à cause de son karma. Il est vrai que le sien était extrêmement chargé. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry lorsqu'il était jeune.  
  
_ A quoi tu penses ainsi ? Demanda Phanie.  
  
_ A mon pauvre petit karma et le fait que j'ai si peu de pouvoir magique. Il me semble cruel de ma faire miroité un nouveau monde et enfin entrée dedans je me sens exclu. Je ne suis ni tout à fait moldue, ni tout à fait sorcier, ajouta-il avec tristesse.  
  
Phanie sentie son cœur se serrer, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Dudley puissent souffrir autant.  
  
_ Chaque chose en sont temps, mon chéri, tes pouvoirs vont se développé avec le temps, tu verras.  
  
Un grand bruit les fit sursauté, Harry s'engouffrait dans leur appartement en claquant la porte.  
  
_ Il faut que l'on parle, absolument. Nous avons du nouveau en ce qui concerne la prophétie.  
  
Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, puis détournèrent les yeux vers Harry. Dudley lui montra de la main un fauteuil ou le survivant s'affala.  
  
Il resta ainsi quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Phanie crue qu'il s'était endormi. Puis il releva la tête et les observa en silence.  
  
_ Apparemment, nous nous sommes trompés sur l'identité du troisième gardien. Il semblerait que vos enfants ne soient pas en cause.  
  
Dudley et Phanie poussèrent un soupir soulager. Mais la lueur dans les yeux du survivant ne leurs plaisaient absolument pas.  
  
_ Il semblerait que ce soit Phanie qui le soi.  
  
Le choc, fit perdre pieds à la jeune femme, qui sentait ses genoux se fléchir sous elle. Dudley la rattrapa à temps.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas tout, il semblerait que pour que cette prophétie se réalise, il faudrait que les trois gardiens meurt.  
  
Cette fois ci se fut Dudley qui sentait ses jambes le lâcher. Non ! Il refusait de l'admettre. Non, sa femme. Son amour, la mère de ses enfants. Nan ! Ses yeux commençaient à le démanger, il sentait les larmes sur le point de poindre.  
  
_ POTTER ! Hurla Rogue de l'autre côté du portrait qui gardaient l'entrée des appartements.  
  
Le sus nommé sursauta. Qu'est que le maître de potion pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ? Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
_ Oui !? Demanda-t-il.  
  
_ Dumbledore voudrait te voir ! Maintenant.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers le couple et leur dit de l'attendre et qu'ils réfléchissent à ce qu'il venait de leur dire.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
_ Nous devons encore attendre le retour de Séverus qui est parti chercher Harry, après je pourrais vous mettre au courant du pourquoi de cette réunion de si bon matin.  
  
Ron, Hermione et Drago fixèrent le directeur de Poudlard, ce demandant encore une fois qu'elle idée avait bien pu germer dans sa tête.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Les couloirs étaient silencieux, seul l' écho des pas du professeur de potion et du survivant détonnait dans l'ambiance générale du château.  
  
Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus complet, sans un regard. Ils marchaient, c'est tout. Même si intérieurement tous deux essayaient de garder confiner une violence sans égal.  
  
Arriver devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du Dumbledore, le plus âgé des sorciers prononça le mot de passe. La statue pivota et les deux bruns s'engouffraient dans le trou apparent dans le mur.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Un silence de mort planait depuis qu'Harry était parti. Phanie et Dudley se regardait sans comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient.  
  
Phanie était choquer, elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était un des gardiens. Et ses enfants ? Elle devait mourir et les laisser ! Jamais elle ne pourrait, non jamais.  
  
Dudley, lui restait dans l'expectative, le regard dans le vide, comme déconnecter. Les paroles de son cousin avaient du mal à trouver un chemin dans son cerveau.  
  
Soudain, il se sentit accabler. Que ce soit Phanie ou ses enfants, jamais il ne les laisseraient mourir pour une histoire de prophétie. Jamais il ne les sacrifieraient pour un monde qui lui était inconnu.  
  
_ JAMAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! fini-t-il par hurler, faisant sursauter sa femme.  
  
Il éclata en sanglots. Phanie s'approcha de lui, se lova entre ses bras et pleura avec lui pour les sacrifices qu'ils seraient bientôt obliger de faire.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _ Vous voilà enfin !  
  
Les deux sorciers ne s'attardaient pas à recevoir se type d'accueil. En effet, quatre paires d'œil se posèrent sur eux avec impatience.  
  
_ Pourquoi cette réunion ? Demanda le survivant.  
  
Albus le fixa un instant, lui désigna de la main un fauteur entre Ron et Drago et le pria de s'asseoir. 


	15. chap15

Discamer : rien à moi !! sniffff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_- Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu !_ N'arrêtait pas de plasmodier Dudley.  
  
Phanie avait pâlie, et plus elle observait son mari, plus elle blanchissait. Mourir, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses enfants dans cette vie, sans elle.  
  
Elle avait peur de l'influence, sûrement mauvaise, de ses beaux-parents. Même si Dudley avait passé outre.  
  
L'amour peut faire des miracles, c'est vrai, mais quand même. La sorcière ne craignait pas la mort en elle-même mais l'absence qu'elle laissera derrière elle.  
  
La souffrance de ses enfants et de son mari.  
  
Ses enfants. Les jumeaux. Deux petits anges, deux petits démons. Rien qu'a voir les tours qu'ils jouaient à leur père.  
  
Pourquoi elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait de réponse claire. Une prophétie ! Pff. Elle ne voulait pas mourir et laisser derrière elle tous ceux qu'elle aime.  
  
Dudley jurait encore. Il avait pensé redevenir chrétien et prier, prier, pour la survie de sa famille. L'égoïsme dont il faisait preuve dans sa jeunesse revenant en surface.  
  
Tant pis pour le paradis, il n'irait jamais de toute façon, il ne voulait pas que Phanie meurt. Il ne voulait pas que ses enfants subissent ce qu'il avait supporter pendant son enfance.  
  
_-Non ! Jamais, jamais._ Il fondit en larmes. Phanie le rejoignit.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry était perplexe alors qu'il retournait à ses appartements, suivi de Ron, Hermione et Drago.  
  
Peut-être que ce plan pouvait fonctionner après tout. Elle devait fonctionné de toute façon, tant de choses changeaient en ce moment dans sa vie.  
  
Ron.  
  
Il avait enfin découvert l'amour, là où il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver. Dans la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Dans un sens l'amitié et l'amour son souvent des sentiments très proche.  
  
Hermione lui avait dit un jour que ce qui différenciait le plus l'amitié de l'amour était ce qu'il se passait dans le lit. Harry voulait bien le croire maintenant.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ron frissonna.  
  
Il pouvait tout perdre dans cette histoire.  
  
Tout.  
  
Hermione, sa meilleure amie.  
  
Harry. Son cœur se resserra. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry lui échappe mais il savait que jamais il ne laissera Phanie devant un danger.  
  
Il avait même peur de perdre Drago. Le roux tiqua, depuis quand il l'appelait par son prénom surtout dans ses pensées. Jamais il ne serait débarrassé de lui.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione et Drago à l'unisson, partageaient leurs pensées, sachant chacun ce que l'autre ressentait.  
  
Tous les deux devaient mourir pour l'accomplissement d'une prophétie.  
  
Même si après la discussion avec Dumbledore, le doute restait quand même en eux. Et si ce plan ratait.  
  
Le silence et la souffrance de chacun se ressentait même sans les mots. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago, réunit dans la douleur. La mort ou presque et la perte des êtres chers.  
  
Harry brisa le silence. Un murmure. Il fallait qu'il aille expliquer le plan à Phanie.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
la douleur de leurs parents leurs étaient insupportable. Kiara et Arnaud ne comprennaient absoluement pas pourquoi ils pleuraient.  
  
Leur père n'avait jamais montrer tant de tristesse, même lorsque sa tante préferer était morte l'année précédente.  
  
**TOC TOC**  
  
Dudley essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche rapide et parti en direction de la porte.  
  
_-Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?_ demanda-t-il à la personne se trouvant derrière l'entrée.  
  
_-_Non ! un plan pour ne pas avoir à mourir.  
  
Kiara senti ses jambes flageolés. Ils devaient mourir. Qui ? Elle et son frère sûrement puisqu'ils faisaient parti de cette prophétie, enfin le croyait-elle encore à ce moment.  
  
Harry prit place dans un fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre et se perdit pendant un moment dans la contemplation du parc de Poudlard.  
  
_-Vous savez déjà que le professeur Mc Gonagall est hospitaliser en ce moment même et ce trouve entre la vie et la mort.  
_  
Les deux adules acquiesçaient.  
  
_-Apparemment cela lui permet d'être à la fois en contact avec ce moment et avec le paradis. Elle a pense à nous endormir avec la potion qui l'a mise dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. En espérant que ce bon professeur Rogue trouvera une solution à ce problème des que nous aurons accompli la prophétie._  
  
Phanie et Dudley avaient écouter avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Mais les idées tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans leurs têtes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je sais cela fait longtemps que j'avais pas mis de suite mais j'ai connue le syndrôme de la page blanche. je vais me répéter, je sais aussi que ce chapitre est court et je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il augmente.

Aller une p'tite review pour m'encourager.

bizouilles


	16. chap16

_Discamer_ : Toujours rien à moi a part cette histoire et les personnages de Phanie, Arnaud et Kiara.

_RAR :_

**Ali Neko:** Coucou crevette !! -- Aille pas taper moi aussi fort !!! pffff

J'espère que mon complexe de la page blanche n'est plus chez toi, sinon tu lui dit que je l'attend depuis un moment déjà et qu'il devrait se dépêcher de revenir sinon il aura rien à miamer ce soir !!!! LOL

J'espère que la suite va te plaire

Bizouille

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

La décision avait été prise, et même les souffrances ne pouvaient changer cet état de fait. Hermione le savait déjà, Drago aussi. Le silence entre eux devenait lourd et tendu.

Depuis longtemps la brunette avait compris les implications de cette prophétie. Mais la douleur de connaître l'amour et de savoir qu'on risque de le perdre bouleverse tout dans sa vie.

Elle ne voulait pas que Drago lui échappe. Non jamais. Mais la survie du monde tel qu'ils le connaissent ce trouve en grand danger.

Une douleur.

Une souffrance, trop grande pour elle.

Le jeune blond quant à lui, souffrait de la savoir si près de lui maintenant. Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas en jeux, depuis longtemps il aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et saluer l'assistance.

Mais son cœur lui refusait cette solution maintenant.

Toute une vie d'égoïsme balayer par un sentiment plus fort que tout. Mais cet amour risquait aussi à tout moment de le détruit, de le souffler comme un coup de vent congédie la poussière accumuler sur le sol.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Bien sûr les choses s'arrangeaient doucement. Tout doucement mais Minerva voulait y croire encore un peu.

Elle avait confiance en ses anciens élèves. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup cet enfant née de l'union de Lily et Lucius mais elle semblait être quelqu'un de bien, rien qu'a voir ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire avec ce moldu.

Depuis longtemps elle savait qu'Hermione avait un destin hors du commun, et cette prophétie lui avait donné raison.

Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'a prendre cette potion pour se retrouver avec elle et accomplir les choses afin que le paradis soit sauvé.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Il y a des choses que Vernon n'aimait pas et dans celle là se trouvait le départ précipiter de son fils et de ses petits enfants.

Sa belle fille, il n'en avait que faire. Elle n'était là que pour faire son devoir d'épouse et faire de beaux enfants à Dudley.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle avait bien trop d'influence sur son cher petit.

Il ruminait depuis un bon moment lorsqu'il la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie.

Pétunia !

Le tintement résonna encore.

Excédé, il se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la porte avec la ferme intention d'incendier la pauvre personne se trouvant de l'autre côté.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Dudley était bien décider à tout raconter à ses parents, dussent-il le mépriser à vie. Il aimait sa femme et ses enfants et risquaient de les perdre.

L'appréhension. Le bonheur qu'il avait touché du doigt et qui semblait lui échapper, il se sentait perdu.

Il avançait telle un zombie dans la rue de Privet drive et ce jusqu'au 4 de cette même rue.

Le brun resta un long moment devant la porte de la maison de ses parents à ce demander s'il allait vraiment actionner la sonnette d'entrée.

Il avança la main et déclencha le système. Un bruit retentissant accueillit son geste.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

A l'instant où la porte s'ouvrir, elle savait que son destin était fixé.

Dans quelques instants, elle n'aurait plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus rien à part une prophétie à accomplir.

Elle porta la louche à ses lèvres, pensant à ses enfants et à son mari. Déjà elle sentait l'engourdissement qui la prenait, l'enveloppait dans les draps voluptueux.

Phanie savait qu'elle n'allait pas rester seule longtemps dans ce monde inconnu, mais l'angoisse restait présente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première de ses pensées fut pour ses petits et adorables bambins rester dans le monde des vivants.

La beauté du lieu où elle se trouvait n'avait pas de pareille, si bien que les mots pour le décrire ne lui virent pas.

La sorcière attendit plusieurs minutes, seule perdue dans la contemplation de ce magnifique paysage lorsqu'une vieille femme s'approcha d'elle.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

C'était le tour de Drago de boire cette mixture infâme qui l'aiderait à vaincre pour de bon le seigneur-des-ténébre-qui-avait-été-tué-par-le-survivant-mais-qui-continuait-à-faire-braire-le-monde.

Son appréhension restait constante et bientôt arriverait la bataille finale où il risquait de perdre amante et sœur.

Sa famille, sa seule et unique famille.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

La porte s'ouvrir lentement, trop lentement pour Dudley, bien que de l'avis de son père elle fut ouverte avec une colère contenue pour cet importun qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Mais tout est relatif et surtout dans ce monde.

A peine cette porte ouverte, Vernon serrait dans ses bras son unique enfant.

A peine cette porte ouverte, Dudley sentait l'appréhension de tout ce qu'il aurait à apprendre à ses parents, franchir un cran de plus, le menant presque au point de rupture.

A peine cette porte ouverte et Pétunia qui était venue rejoindre son époux fissura le silence d'un cri de surprise et de joie.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Qui êtes-vous ?

Les réponses te seront donner lorsque les 2 autres seront arrivés !

Phanie fit une moue enfantine, dubitative et presque colérique. Enfant ayant grandit trop tôt. Privé de parents, privé d'avenir, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même.

Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas un blond s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle senti une main puissante s'abattre sur ses épaules.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

aller une pitite review, ou une grande mais même une petite qui me dit bonjour me fera plaisir !!!


	17. chap17

**Discamer** : Rien à moi, tous à elle et moi je pleure !!!

**RAR** :

**Mini Ali** : Bin elle va la boire sa potion et Dud va massacrer ses parents ! lol

J'espère que la suite va te plaire et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, plus que trois chapitres et tu l'as ta glace. Bizouille.

**Angela Stevens** : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pourquoi je suis venu ? Pourquoi je suis revenu, plutôt ? Dudley se demandait exactement la raison de sa présence dans le lieu de son enfance. Il aimait phanie et ses enfants du plus profond de son cœur et il savait que ses parents ne voudraient entendre parler de lui après ce qu'il avait à leurs apprendre. Mais sa décision était prise et il leurs diraient et leurs laisseraient le choix.

L'attente paru bien trop longue pour Dudley. Ses parents semblaient vouloir l'étouffer de peur de le voir repartir loin d'eux.

Puis de la surprise vint l'incompréhension, ses parents le fixant de leurs yeux scrutateurs et il déglutit fortement.

Dudlichounet, ce dernier avala encore de travers à ce surnom stupide, tu aurais du nous prévenir, je n'ai rien préparer pour te recevoir, dit pétunia avec un grand sourire alors que Vernon le regardait encore étrangement.

Pendant un instant le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il pouvait ce passer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne portait pas son habituel costume mais une robe de sorcier.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent de peur.

Papa, maman, il faut que je vous parle c'est important.

Vernon s'efface de l'entrée pour laisser passer son fils et le suivi jusqu'au salon, pétunia refermant la porte derrière eux.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Alors si je vous comprends bien, annonça simplement Hermione, nous devons retrouver vous-savez-qui et le « re »tuer afin que le paradis soit sauver ?

Tout à fait cela, confirma Mc Gonagall.

Magnifique ! Drago était de plus en plus ronchon, pas que tout cela l'énervait mais il commençait à avoir cure de ce sorcier noir enquiquinant tout le monde même dans leur mort.

Phanie ne disait rien, enregistrait les informations et analysait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était au paradis mais pas morte. Elle voyait le pays enchanteur de l'au-delà et le gravait dans sa mémoire pour le peindre à ses enfants.

Ses pensées la ramenèrent soudain à son mari qui devait sûrement dire la vérité à ses parents. Elle avait peur de cela aussi et qu'ils lui prennent son mari et ses enfants. La jeune femme aimait Dudley de tout son cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles, ses beaux-parents pouvaient être tellement horribles.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, lui souffla une voix derrière elle, l'amour est plus fort que tout !

Elle voulu se retourner mais s'en trouva incapable, elle vit soudainement flou et s'évanouie avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de bouger.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Phanie se sentait légère, elle flottait. Bizarrement, elle reconnaissait le paysage qui s'étendait sous elle.

Une soudaine aspiration la fit chuter brusquement. La descendre lui fit la plus grande des peurs de sa vie, mais juste avant de s'écraser, une bourrasque de vent ralenti sa chute jusqu'à la poser sur ses pieds devant le 4 Privet Drive.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être ici ! ?

Elle senti quelque chose l'attirer vers l'avant, traversant la porte sans avoir à l'ouvrir. Des éclats de voix lui arrivaient aux oreilles, tous provenant du salon de la maison.

En s'approchant de l'endroit de la dispute familiale, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pétunia prépara un thé et le servie dans le salon, où l'attendaient son fils et son mari. Dudley ne voulait pas commencer ses révélations avant qu'ils soient tous deux devant lui et prêt à l'écouter attentivement.

La crainte la submergea, et si quelque chose était arriver aux enfants ou à sa belle fille ? Elle avait beau faire croire à Vernon qu'elle ne supportait pas phanie, dans son cœur il était tout autre.

La peur au ventre, elle retourna dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel étaient déposer les ustensiles indispensables pour boire le thé.

Elle vit bien que Dudley était stresser et mal à l'aise. Elle comprit aussi que ses habits de sorcier qu'il portait sur lui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour son mari et elle.

Et pourtant quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, elle aimait son fils et l'aimerait éternellement quitte à faire face à Vernon.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Où est-elle partie ? Demanda Drago incrédule devant la disparition soudaine de sa p'tite sœur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.

Silencieusement et avec appréhension il pivota et se retrouva devant une magnifique dame. Magnifique et qui lui manquait tellement.

Oubliant son professeur et même Hermione, il lui sauta dans les bras et se mit à sangloter de joie comme un petit enfant à qui on venait d'offrir le cadeau des cadeaux.

Hermione était ému aussi. Elle aurait du s'en douter, qu'ici il la reverrait. Mais pas comme cela, le premier jour.

Drago fini par se reprendre et présenta sa mère à la femme de sa vie. Narcissa fut enchanter de rencontrer celle par qui le miracle arriva et lui dit une phrase bien étonnante.

La lumière et les ténèbres se joignent et fusionnent, la vie brillera bientôt.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Phanie sentait l'angoisse monter tout doucement. Les paroles n'étaient des plus élogieuses, surtout en ce qui la concernait.

Elle nota tout de même que seulement deux voix. Masculines, graves, bruyante.

Et puis soudain, le silence. L'incompréhension et la révélation.

Pétunia venait de tourner la page à coup de vase sur la tête de son bientôt ex-mari.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Finitation de chapitrage et méga désolage pour mon insupportable retard.


End file.
